


smokey vanilla

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sort of single parent as he is the sole guardian of his siblings), Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Harry, Louis gives birth at home, Louis has sex with another alpha before he meets Harry, Louis loses his parents to a car crash in the prologue so be aware of that, Louis masturbates in one scene as well, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Pregnant Louis, Single Parent Louis, Smut, Teacher Louis, Trans Louis Tomlinson, and that alpha is a violent dick, not too graphic, slow burn-ish? not really sure what constitutes as a slow burn, so tags for that is: threats and one-time violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Louis is the sole guardian to his younger siblings, and he's fallen pregnant. A new neighbor moves in next door, Harry, and they become good friends. Harry is kind and beautiful. Louis can't help but fall for him.





	1. prologue

Louis gets out of the shower, shaking the wetness out of his hair before drying it with the towel. He looks at himself in the mirror, liking the way his body looks. He doesn’t do it often, but shaving is something that makes him feel good. His skin is smooth and pretty. He ruffles his hair with his left hand after he’s all dry.

There’s a knock on the door. Louis unlocks it, not giving a shit about his naked body being on display. Zayn whistles as he walks in, clad in only his boxers. “Looking good, Tommo.”

“Thanks, babe,” Louis replies. He turns around, making eye contact with Zayn. “Tonight, should I go for eyeliner or no eyeliner?”

Zayn goes through the make up on the table, handing Louis a dark purple eyeliner. “Wear this one. And put your nose ring back in. The circley one.”

“Shit, yeah,” Louis takes out his gold nose ring, as well as his black one. Holding them both up. “Which one?”

“You’re on the pull tonight, yeah?” Zayn asks as he styles his own hair in the mirror. Louis hums in the affirmative. Zayn points at the black nose ring, and Louis nods, quickly putting it in his nose. He walks into his bedroom, putting on his tightest black jeans and his red scoop neck t-shirt. He eyes the suppressant spray on his nightstand, and opts to forego it tonight. He’s on the pull, after all.

His scent has always made alphas fall over themselves to get even just a glimpse of him. He walks back into the bathroom, watching as Zayn puts on his own eyeliner. “So, I’m thinking I should put on that cherry chapstick, the one that makes me lips look all tasty, is that too much?”

“Babes,” Zayn grabs said chapstick and throws it at him, and Louis catches it easily. “We’ve just graduated from Uni, we can be as slutty as we want tonight. I know for a fact that Chris is going to the club tonight, and he’s been into you for ages.”

“Chris is a beta, though, ainn’e?” Louis mumbles. 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Well, I just broke up with Brad, and he was so bad in bed it ain’t even funny, mate,” Louis whines, finally putting the tasty cherry chapstick on his lips. “Just need an alpha cock tonight.”

Zayn laughs, loud and bright. “You do know that’s probably a Brad thing and not a beta thing?”

“....Yeah.” 

Zayn snorts. “You’re such a dick. Fine, don’t sleep with Chris. We can find you a good alpha lay.”

“Someone who won’t refuse to go down on me because it's-” Louis lifts his arms, using his fingers to make air quotations. “-Too wet and weird.”

“How did you date him for longer than three months?” Zayn asks incredulously. “If he was such a bad lay, why not just dump him right away?”

“He worked at Nandos’s,” Louis shrugs one shoulder. “I got free food.”

“You’re such a slag,” Zayn walks up to him, swiping the chapstick from his hands and putting it on his lips. “Now let’s go get some.”

“Yes, please,” Louis cheers. “My tongue piercing ain’t swollen anymore which means…”

Zayn shoves him playfully. “You can suck dick?”

Louis throws his arms up, yelling loudly. “I can suck a dick!”

They stumble out of their flat, giggling and ready for a good night out.

\-----

Louis bounces up and down on the alpha’s cock. He doesn’t even remember the man’s name, only thing he knows about him is that he smells really good, like a forest in the rain mixed with a hint of axe body spray. The man had bought a drink for him, and then proceeded to give him every single compliment under the sun. 

He starts bouncing faster, trying to get the alpha’s cock to hit his spot in the right angle. Just as he finds the angle that hits his spot just right, his phone goes off in the pocket of his jeans on the floor. Louis’ rhythm gets thrown off, and he huffs in annoyance. 

“Ignore it.” The Alpha begs beneath him, his hands squeezing his hips. Louis vaguely remembers his name to be something starting with a J. John? No not John. Jason. Yeah that must be it. He looks like a Jason.

As soon as his phone stops ringing, it starts up again a second later. Jason groans beneath him and Louis pats his chest. “It’s fine, Jason. I’m ignoring it.”

He finds his rhythm again, moaning in pleasure at finding his spot. He’s so close, his breathing becoming ragged. His phone stops ringing. He smiles. He’s just about to come. His phone rings again and he stops. 

“Fucking,” Louis heaves himself off of Jason’s lap, ignoring the man's groans. He grabs the phone and presses the green button without looking at the caller ID. “Hello, what is it?”

“Is this Louis Tomlinson?” An unfamiliar voice asks on the other line. Louis’ eyebrows raise at the unfamiliar voice. “Yeah, that’s me. Listen, can you call again later? I’m sorta busy.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but I’m afraid I can’t do that,” The man on the other line says. “My name is Matthew, and I’m an officer at Doncaster police station.”

“Police?” Louis asks, his voice high. He clears his throat, sitting down at the edge of Jason’s bed. “What is this about?”

“There’s no nice way to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it,” Matt says. “Your parents have died in a car crash just an hour ago.”

“I-” Dread seeps into his stomach, making it feel like he’s been punched to the gut. “Dead?”

“I’m afraid so,” Matt confirms. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“But-” Louis sniffs, trying to keep his tears in. he’s not about to start crying while he’s still naked in a stranger’s bed. “What about my sisters? My brother?”

“They’re okay, they’re safe at your uncle’s house,” Matt informs him. “That brings me towards the next thing, is there a way for you to come down here so we can discuss their placement further?”

“Their placement?” Louis is numb. He feels totally and completely numb. Like he could just snap himself awake from this nightmare and everything would be fine, but at the same time, he knows this is real. The pain is real.

“You’re their sole guardian now, son,” Matt says. The man clears his throat, clearly not comfortable with the conversation either. “You have to decide whether you want to take them in or find another place for them to stay.”

“I’m not about to abandon my fucking family,” Louis snaps out. “Of course I’m coming down there. I’ll see you tomorrow, dickhead.”

Louis hangs up. He feels vaguely bad about calling the officer a dickhead, but he also feels just a bit justified in doing so. How could the man just assume he’d want to give his siblings to someone else to take care of? 

He doesn’t really know what to do. He knows he’s their guardian, but how does one take care of two teenagers and two toddlers on their own when they're only twenty five years old?

“Are you okay?” 

Jason’s voice snaps him out of it. Louis starts, getting up and hastily putting on his clothes. “Listen, Jason-” 

“My name is Justin.”

“-Whatever. I just got the worst fucking news, so I’m just gonna leave. Thanks for tonight.” Louis gets out as quickly as he can without so much as a wave, slamming the guy's front door a little too harshly on his way out.

He needs to get home to pack.

\-----

As soon as he's outside the front door he remembers that he'd been drinking earlier that night. He feels sober, but considering how his parents just died, he's not about to risk it.

On his way home he cant help but think about it. All the thoughts about how exactly it happened. He doesn't even know what kind of crash it was. Did they hit a tree? Was there black ice on the road? No, it's summer, so there shouldn't be any ice on the road. Did his step dad decide to drive after a glass of wine and lose his inhibitions? Probably not, as the man didn't even drive over the speed limit, ever. And was it him driving the car, or was it his mum? Did someone else lose control of their car and hit his parents full force?

He has all of these questions that he can't even decide if he wants the answers to. He opens his closet door, throwing things onto the floor as he gets to the bottom for his suitcase.

What does he pack?

He knows he's probably, most definitely moving back home. He needs to talk to their family's lawyer about that. Does he just pack something to last him a week and then come back for the rest? Does he just pack everything he can in a single night and hope that he doesn't forget anything?

He sits down on his bed, taking a moment to breathe. His eyes fall on the picture of his graduation day. That was a week ago. The last time he saw his parents alive.

He gets up and grabs the picture. Sitting back down and staring at it as his eyes suddenly fill with tears. It's him and his mum, standing side by side as they smile widely at the camera. Louis is wearing his graduation outfit, and his mum's arm is around his shoulders. They look so happy. His vision blurs, and he tries to blink the liquid away, so he can just see the picture again, but it's not working. Every time his vision clears, it just blurs again with a fresh set of tears.

He's having trouble breathing. Taking big breaths to try and gain some air into his lungs. His breaths come out shallow and fast. 

His vision blacks out and he falls down on the bed. His eyes close softly as he passes out, the picture falling from his hand and onto the floor, where a crack splits in the middle of the glass frame.

\------

Louis wakes up slowly, the sun shining brightly in his face. He blinks, rubbing at his eyes with his closed fists. His head is pounding. He sits up slowly, trying to piece together last night.

His eyes fall on the broken picture frame and the memories of last night all come crashing back. His breath hitches as his vision blurs.

He lets himself have a good cry. 

A good cry before he has to face everything today. 

After he's all cried out, he stumbles out of bed. He can tell Zayn ain't home yet, and in a way, he's grateful for that. He doesn't want Zayn to see him in this state. He washes his face, getting all the eyeliner from last night off of his cheeks and chin, where it had run down with his tears earlier.

He puts on his softest clothes after his shower, opting for any comfort he can have right now.

He packs three bags. His suitcase, a backpack and duffel. He makes sure to spray enough suppressant before he packs it, as he doesn't want any alphas to even remotely look in his general direction.

He looks around his room, making sure he's not forgetting anything important. He grabs the broken picture frame off the floor, taking the picture out of it and folding it into his wallet. 

He knows he should wait for Zayn to come home before he leaves, so he can tell him what's going on. But it's already past noon and he needs to leave. He wants to be there as soon as possible for his siblings. They need him just as much as he needs them. So he writes a note, leaving it tacked with a magnet on the fridge.

Then he leaves. Throwing his bags into the back of his beat up old sedan and driving off.

\-----

His phone rings when he's about halfway to Donny. He answers, relieved to have Bluetooth speakers. "Hello?"

"Louis, what the fuck," Zayn sounds angry, and Louis can't blame him with how he left. "Why the fuck are you moving back home? What happened to us becoming a punk band duo?"

"My parents just died, Zayn," Louis says, feeling utterly defeated. He keeps his eyes on the road, trying to focus on not crying. "I am the sole guardian of my siblings now. I have to step up for them."

"Jesus, Lou," Zayn sniffs. "You shoulda waited for me, I would've come with you."

"I know," Louis says. He knows Zayn would drop everything for him, just as Louis would for Zayn. Their friendship has always been deeper than just typical bros. They've always been connected to a deeper level than any of their other mates. It might be because they're both omegas from closed minded small towns, or that they both smoke weed together on occasion. He doesn't know why or how they became so close. He's just grateful to have Zayn in his life. "I'm sorry, Z, but you have to pursue your dream. I'm not dragging you down with me. I have to raise the kids now. You don't."

" _ Khuda _ ," Zayn mutters to himself. "I love you, mate. I'll come down there and visit you soon."

"I love you, too," Louis smiles, albeit sadly. Zayn always has a way of bringing a smile to his face, with the warmth he radiates, it's hard not to.

"Tell me, Z," Louis says, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his lips. "Did you manage to get some last night?"

"Oh yeah," Zayn answers, and Louis can tell that he's acting smug. "I slept with Chris."

"Beta Chris?"

"Beta Chris," Zayn confirms. "He's a fucking beast, mate. Went down on me for a long time. It was like he was starved for it. I'm seeing him again tomorrow."

"Zayn, you slag," Louis teases. "You're going on a date with a guy just cause he's good in bed?"

"You bet," Zayn yawns and Louis hums gently. "You must be exhausted, mate, go sleep."

"He tired me out alright," Zayn giggles. "Talk to you later, bro."

"Later," Louis hangs up the phone. He hopes things work out with Zayn and Beta Chris. 

\-----

Walking in to the police station is surreal. This is the place where he was quite a lot in his teenage years. He was often here for petty theft or spray painting. Once for weed possession.

He walks up to the front desk, knocking onto the desk with his knuckles when the woman doesn't notice him right away. She looks up, startled. "Louis Tomlinson," She walks around the desk, cupping his face with her hands. "Look at you. All grown up. You look right handsome, innit."

"Hey, Mrs. Hudson," Louis manages a small smile, dragging her into a loose hug. "I wish I could say it's nice to see you, but under these circumstances…" he trails off.

Mrs. Hudson smiles sadly at him, taking his hand and squeezing before letting go. "Sweet boy. I'll take you to see Matt."

He just nods, then follows her through the maze of desks in the back. They stop at the other end of the room, where the main office is. Mrs. Hudson knocks on the door before opening it. Louis can't hear what she says through the doorway.

A man in his early forties opens the door. He puts out his hand for a handshake. "Mr. Tomlinson. Welcome, I'm Matthew Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

Louis grimaces but shakes the man's hand nonetheless. "Nice to meet you."

Matthew gestures for him to sit down at the chair opposite his on the other side of the desk. Louis does so. Mrs. Hudson squeezes his shoulder. "Would you like a spot of tea, love?"

Louis nods, giving her a small smile. "Yes, please. Thank you."

Mrs. Hudson smiles back before she leaves the room. The door closes behind her with a quiet click, leaving the two men in an uncomfortable silence. Matt opens one of the drawers in his desk, revealing a folder. "Your step dad's lawyer has gone through all of this. He'll be here in about 20 minutes or so to go over everything with you."

Louis takes the folder when it's handed to him. He opens it up to the first page. It's a last will and testament of his mother's. He strokes his finger over her name. Everything feels so real suddenly, like this can't possibly be just a bad dream. He has his mother's will in his hands. A physical thing to prove that she's gone.

And he hasn't even gone to a funeral yet. He startles at his own thoughts. A funeral. He hadn't even thought of that. He looks at Matthew, who's scrolling through something on his computer in order to give Louis some semblance of privacy. "I hadn't thought of a funeral. Do you think it will be expensive?"

"Your uncle Tim has said that he's doing everything for the funeral," Matthew answers softly. Louis nods his head imperceptibly as he looks back down at the folder in his lap. He's scared of reading what's in there. He doesn't know why he's scared to just flip the page, but he is. What if he finds out about something he wasn't supposed to know yet? What if his mum didn't have enough time to tell him something about her will that she planned on telling him? All these thoughts swirl around in his head, unbidden.

There's a quiet knock on the door before it opens, revealing Mrs. Hudson with two steaming cups in her hands. She hands one of the cups to Matthew, who takes it with a muttered thanks. Then she grabs a coaster from a stack on a shelf, putting it on the desk in front of Louis and handing him the mug. She squeezes his shoulder softly on the way out.

It's weird for him to see her after years of being away. She's always been kind to him, even back when he was a teenager who brought nothing but mischievous trouble into her station. She would always get him a cuppa while he waited for his mum to pick him up, listening to his unfunny jokes and teasing him about his crushes. She'd even scolded Calvin for teasing him about his heat in the middle of the crowded station once after Louis had his heat prematurely and she'd driven him home to his mum.

He's always been grateful to her. She'd been one of the only ones to understand why he had been acting out. She'd helped him deal with his feelings about being born into the wrong body. Being trans isn't common in this town, neither is being bisexual, but Mrs. Hudson has always understood him

Louis is one of the only people in this town to know her secret. That her omega roommate isn't just her roommate, but her lover of four decades. She gives him hope of finding a love of his own one day.

He's shaken out of his thoughts by Matthew's phone ringing. He mutters out a soft apology before he answers the phone. 

Louis ignores it. He flips the folder open to the first page of the will. He skims over it. It's just a bunch of legal jargon that he doesn't understand, so he flips the page again.

It's a custody issue. Or at least, that's what he thinks it is. He sees his siblings' names as well as his own a lot in the many lines written. It's difficult for him to understand what this all means. He flips the page again, and it's another page of legal stuff he doesn't quite understand. He flips the pages back to the front, where his mother's name is written in the middle of the page. He strokes over the name with his index finger.

Matthew hangs up the phone, and Louis' eyes snap up to him. "I don't understand what any of this means." He admits.

"I'm not surprised, it's a bunch of lawyer speak," Matthew says, taking a long sip of his coffee. Louis remembers his own cup of tea, that's now gone lukewarm. He takes a sip anyway. It's Yorkshire. His favourite. It brings a ghost of a smile to his lips as he takes another sip.

There's a loud knock on the door before it opens. A man in a tightly pressed black suit walks in, the tie around his neck askew. He puts his briefcase down onto Matthew's desk, opening it to fish out a folder. "Good afternoon. My name is Dean Smith. I'm your lawyer."

Louis feels intimidated by the man right away. He just exudes such chaotic Alpha energy. Louis is very thankful for his suppressant spray. He puts his mug back on the table before he reaches out a hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

Dean ignores his hand. Just flips through the folder and puts it down in front of Louis. "I'm sure you're confused by the will so I'll just tell you what all of this means and you can be on your way."

Louis has to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the pure arrogance of the man. Dean is someone who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's some hotshot lawyer. And the fact that he's being rude to someone who just lost their parents makes him even more of an arsehole. 

Dean points at the folder, the same as the one Louis got from Matthew earlier. "You are your siblings sole guardian now. You inherit the house as well, you'll be paying whatever bills that come with it. You inherit your step dad's car as well but that's totally crushed so I doubt you'll want that."

The insensitive prick. Louis clenches his fist so hard that his knuckles turn white. Its taking everything in him not to punch the guy. He refrains though, and he listens because he has to know what else he's inherited, otherwise he'd have left already.

"That's it. Your parents weren't very wealthy people. You'll need to get a job to take care of your siblings, of course. I recommend taking all that junk out of your face as well as smile more, otherwise no one will hire you," Dean says arrogantly. Louis grabs his folder, getting up and taking one last sip of his tea. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," Dean replies. He hands him a key-ring with two keys on it. "Keys to the house and the shed behind the house. Wanna go get a drink?"

Louis blinks. The dick just asked him out for a drink? After all that? Louis chuckles. "Fuck no. You're a knothead. But thanks for your whole lawyer shit. Bye."

He waves at Matthew on his way out, completely ignoring the knobhead gaping after him. He makes sure to give Mrs. Hudson a hug on his way out the door.

\------

Louis has been sitting in his car for a while now, just staring out the window as he gets lost in his thoughts. He knows it's time for him to step up and get his siblings, but there's something holding him back.

He just can't seem to get himself to even turn on the ignition, can't start the car. He grabs his phone, dialing the only person who would be able to help him out of this state of mind. It goes straight to voicemail. His mum's voice is familiar, and so, so sweet.

He breaks down sobbing before the beep even sounds. "Mum. I need you. Please, tell me what to do. I don't know how to raise the kids on my own."

He throws the phone into the passenger seat before collapsing onto the steering wheel. 

The car horn beeps loudly, startling him so much that he sits up straight. He doesn't know how it happens, but he just starts laughing. 

Laughing so hard that his tears start falling again until his laughter turns back into sobs.

He's not doing so great.

After he's all cried out, he turns on the car. It's time for him to be an adult. A single caretaker. He knows that his mum is looking down on him and he wants to make her proud.


	2. Chapter 1

_A year later _

The alarm rings loudly, waking Louis from a rather pleasant dream. He groans, pressing snooze before burrowing deeper into the covers. It feels like he's just closed his eyes when the alarm blares again. He huffs out a frustrated breath before sitting up, rubbing his eyes as he tries to wake up.

Getting out of bed is the worst part of his day. He values his sleep, needs at least eight hours of it to function normally, and he'd gotten to bed so late last night due to his marathon of  _ Mindhunter _ .

He doesn't bother with a shower today, just washes himself with a warm washcloth and sprays enough of his suppressants on. He puts on his white dress shirt, and some black slacks.

Being a teacher is nice and all, but he hates the clothes. He can't wear his piercings during work hours, has to take them out and style his hair a certain way. Teaching at a private college does that, he figures. He keeps his tongue ring in, though. He refuses to take it out, he needs some sense of normalcy to the way his life has dramatically changed in the past year.

He runs the wet comb through his hair, styling it to the side in a classic Clark Kent as he likes to call it. After he's all ready he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

He walks down the hall, knocking on the older twins' closed door. "Rise and shine, girls, time to wake up for school!"

He hears matching groans coming from inside the room and chuckles. "I mean it! Up you get, Daisy, don't you dare go back to sleep!"

Daisy groans even louder. "I'm up!"

"Good," Louis says. He knocks twice on the door frame with his knuckles. "Fifteen minutes till breakfast!"

He takes three steps to the door adjacent to the older twins. The door is left ajar, and Louis pushes it open quietly. The younger twins are sleeping soundly in their shared crib.

Louis had tried for weeks to get them to sleep alone in each crib, but to no avail. Eventually, he just decided to let it be. If the twins sleep better together, who is he to split them apart? They're only three, so any comfort they can get, he'll give them.

He strokes each of their backs, singing softly and merrily. "Hello babies, it's time to get up for brekky."

They don't wake up. He leans down to give each twin a kiss on the forehead. "Up you get, lovies."

Phoebe appears in the doorway, dressed in her school uniform and her slight make up on. "I'll take over, Lou."

Louis gives her a smile, ruffling her hair on his way out of the room. She huffs in annoyance and he chuckles. He leaves her to get the twins up and dressed for their day.

When he gets to the kitchen, he immediately goes for the coffee pot, turning it on and putting his mug under the slot. He needs himself a cuppa.

He pops some bread into the toaster, and puts everything for breakfast on the table. Cereal, milk, butter, jams. 

He gave up on cooking breakfast ages ago, as it just wastes time in the morning. He's just put the second load of toast on the table when Phoebe and Daisy walk into the kitchen, each with a newly awake twin on their hip. Louis takes a long sip of his coffee. "Mornin' girls."

Daisy doesn't answer, always so groggy and grumpy in the morning, but Phoebe answers cheerily, always a morning person. "Mornin' Lou. Can I go to Holly's today after school?"

Louis shrugs as he munches on his toast. "Sure, love."

She cheers, making an airplane noise as she feeds Doris her applesauce. Louis has come to love this time in the mornings. All peaceful and-

His glances at the clock and his eyes widen. He's ten minutes behind schedule. Fucking snooze. He puts his coffee down on the table. "Shit girls, we're going to be late. Okay, leave the breakfast mess and get your cute little butts into the car."

He grabs Ernie and takes him straight out to the car. After he's fastened him into his seat he makes sure that he has his bag. He does. Good, good.

"Louis," Daisy giggles. "You're not wearing shoes."

"Shit," Louis runs back into the house and puts on his shoes, as well as his jacket. When he's back outside and the door is locked, he sees the kids are all ready in the car.

Good girls.

\------

Louis hates being late to his own classes. He's the teacher, so he needs to set an example for his students because if he's not on time, then how will he expect his students to be?

He checks the watch on his right wrist as he runs down the hallway towards his classroom. Five minutes late.

The students are all cluttered around the door, some are sitting on the floor, some are standing while messing about on their phones. There's even one student fast asleep with his head pillowed on his back pack, which Louis thinks is very relatable.

"Good morning, everybody," Louis says as he unlocks the door. "Sorry I'm late."

There's no response from any kid as they all shuffle inside and to their seats. Louis puts his briefcase down onto his desk. He opens it to grab his battered copy of Romeo and Juliet. He lifts it so he can show it to the students. "Did everybody do their home reading this weekend?"

He sees a couple of nods as well as a couple of eye rolls. Ah the joy of being a teacher, he thinks. "Well, what do we think of it?"

"I think they should've fucked earlier," Jack says from the back of the classroom. Louis wants to roll his eyes but he just leans against his desk. "And why is that, Mr. Hawthorne?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugs. "Just think it would've been more interesting."

"And the fact that in that part of the story, they've only known each other for three days?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Jack repeats.

"Would you fuck someone who you've only known for three days?" Alice asks, looking at Jack with a challenge in her eyes.

"Well I fucked your mom after one day, so," Jack winks back at her, making a lewd gesture with his hands. Louis clears his throat warningly, squinting his eyes at the boy.

"Sorry, Mr. Tomlinson," Jack mumbles, not looking him in the eye.

This is what his job is like. Listening to sixteen year olds who haven't even presented yet make sexual jokes and comments. He should've taught the younger kids.

After class lets out, he collapses in his desk chair, going over the essays he graded yesterday before his next class starts.

There's a slow knock on the door. Louis looks up to see Tony leaning in the doorway, smiling slightly. Tony's brown tie looks a little too small on his bigger frame, as it always does. "Hey, Tony, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You want to meet up in my office during lunch?" Tony asks, always straight to the point. Alphas, Louis thinks, always have one thing on their minds. Louis chuckles quietly. "I'll meet you there."

"Good," Tony winks before striding away. Louis eyes stray downwards and he can't say he hates to watch him leave.

He feels like it's forever until the bell rings to signal lunchtime. He even forgets to give his students homework in his hurry to get to Tony's office.

He stops by the bathroom to make sure his hair is still presentable. He puts on some chapstick to make his lips look just a little pinker. He loosens the collar of his shirt around a bit.

He's quick to get to Tony's, and he knocks three times on the door before it opens. Tony grabs at his shirt and drags him forcefully inside, slamming him up against the door. The lock clicks before he attacks his lips with his own.

Louis moans into the kiss, running his hands up and down Tony's chest, where he's most muscular. Tony bites his lips as he draws away from the kiss. Louis fumbles his trousers and pants off. Tony turns him around in one quick movement, slamming two fingers into him. Louis tries to be quiet, but he's never been able to be quiet during hot sexual encounters.

It's only a couple minutes until Tony's cock is in him, and he's slamming into Louis harder and harder with each thrust of his hips. "Fuck, you're so hot, omega."

Louis swallows around the words threatening to escape.  _ Don't call me that, I'm not your omega. _

Tony grunts deeply when he comes, pulling out quickly before his knot can expand fully. Louis rubs himself off with his fingers until he comes too, with a quiet moan.

He uses the sink in the classroom to clean himself up. Tony sits down at his desk after he's fully presentable again. "Well, thanks for that."

Louis nods awkwardly. "Nice one, see ya later, Tony." 

As he walks out, he has to resist the urge to slap himself in the forehead. Who says 'nice one' after a rather mediocre hook up?

Louis really needs to get better at finding people to hook up with. Tony's a hot fuck sometimes, sure, but he's a little too selfish in that area. The only fucking he knows how to do is putting his dick in an omegas mouth or their asses or in this case, their fannies. Louis' knows being a male omega is pretty rare, and the fact that he's trans, well, doesn't help matters much in the dating pool. 

He shakes off that trail of thoughts as he visits the bathroom again, washing up and styling his hair again. He needs to look less fucked for his students.

As if they're going to know, anyway.

He sighs, reapplying some of his chapstick onto his lips. He needs to stop fucking Tony.

\------

As soon as he gets home after getting the kids, he leaves Daisy in the living room with the twins and runs himself a long warm bath. With bubbles.

Relaxing after a long Monday in the bath has become sort of a habit for him. It's the only way for him to unwind after dealing with those teenagers all day. 

He grabs his phone, planning on connecting it to his Bluetooth speaker so he can listen to Oasis while he soaks in the warm water. He's just about to get in when the doorbell rings. He sighs.

He walks downstairs, waving at Daisy in a gesture to say he's got it. He's got his blue bathrobe on and is still wearing his suppressants.

He opens the door to reveal a man. He's got short brown curls framing his face, his lips already up in a smile. Louis looks into the man's eyes. He can't help but notice how green they are. Like emerald diamonds. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry," the man apologizes, smiling sheepishly. "I'm Harry. I just moved in next door and I wanted to come and introduce myself."

"Oh, hi, I'm Louis," He smiles back. "You new in Doncaster?"

"Yes, my first time here, actually," Harry fidgets with the hem of his white dress shirt. His hands are huge, Louis thinks to himself vaguely. Harry says something, but he doesn't quite catch it.

"I'm sorry?" Louis blinks. "I didn't quite get that."

"Oh," Harry chuckles. He's got a really nice laugh. "I was just saying that it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Harry," Louis opens his mouth to say something, but gets interrupted by Doris tugging on his leg. 

Harry makes a weird noise, quickly leaning down to her level. "Hi there cutie, how old are you?"

Doris holds up two fingers, hiding shyly behind Louis' leg. Louis runs his fingers through her red curls as he laughs. "This is Doris. She's three," He holds up three fingers to show Doris.

Harry reaches into the chest pocket of his dress shirt, getting out a small blue lollipop. He raises an eyebrow in question and Louis nods. "Here you go, Doris."

"And what do you say, Dotty?" Louis winks down at her and she smiles, grabbing the lollipop with a quiet thank you before disappearing back into the house.

"I'm a doctor," Harry says. "I keep lollipops on me at all times for the kiddos."

"That's very sweet," Louis bounces slightly on his tiptoes. Harry's beeper goes off, and he gives an apologetic smile. "Well that's me. It was nice to meet you, Louis."

"You too, Harry."

Louis closes the door, smiling. His bath isn't as hot anymore when he gets back, but it doesn't bother him. He enjoys it anyway.

\------

He takes a sip of his beer, enjoying the atmosphere of the bar now that he finally has a night out. Calvin sits opposite him, whispering in his friends' ear. His friend giggles, swatting him in the shoulder.

Louis catches Calvin's eye and gives him a knowing smirk. Calvin blushes, looking down and taking a sip of his beer. 

Louis leans forward in his seat. "So, how long have you guys been together?"

"Louis," Calvin hisses. "You can't just ask us that."

"So you  _ are _ together." Louis says, smiling. "I knew it!"

Calvin leans back in his seat, muttering curses as he grumpily brings an arm around his boyfriend. "I was going to tell you, soon."

"Cal," Louis laughs, bringing his beer up to clink it against his best mate's. "Cheers. I don't care that you're gay, you know?"

"I know," Calvin shrugs. He runs a hand through his hair, and Miles kisses him on the cheek before turning to Louis. "He was just nervous."

"I understand," Louis says. The guy from the bar brings in their fish & chips and somehow the smell of fried oil makes Louis nauseous. He excuses himself to the bathroom, and he promptly throws up into the nearest toilet.

It's just his luck to get sick on his one night out. He sighs, washing out his mouth in the sink. He hopes he won't get any of the kids sick, as he really can't afford to have too many days off.

He begs off early after he's back from the bathrooms, giving the new couple a hug each before he leaves with promises of another night out next month. The joy of being a single parent, he thinks.

\-----

He's at work when it happens again, about two weeks later. One of his students opens up a sandwich that has some sort of smelly onion in it, and Louis promptly pukes up his guts into the trash can under his desk.

He hears a chorus of ew's coming from his students, and he doesn't blame them. He grosses himself out by wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before getting up and fishing a stick of gum out of his desk.

He looks up to see all of his students staring at him openly. He lets out an embarrassed little laugh. "Okay, you guys can leave class early."

His students don't need to be told twice, and gather their books into their bags and backpacks. Alice walks up to him; Louis can smell that she's recently presented as an omega, and he smiles kindly. "Welcome to the omega club, Alice."

"Thanks, Mr. Tomlinson," she smiles, and before thinking better of it, pats his shoulder. "I hope you feel better soon."

She's out the door before Louis can even mutter out so much as a thank you. He doesn't feel as nauseated as he did a few minutes ago, but he still gathers up his stuff and walks out, locking his classroom on his way out.

He knocks on his boss's door, waiting patiently until he hears the quiet "come in". He sits down at the chair opposite Principal Horan immediately.

"Niall," he starts. He smiles apologetically. "I'm afraid I'm coming down with something, just puked in the trash in my classroom in front of all me students."

"That's not good, mate," Niall grimaces. "Gonna get the janitor right on that. Also, before you go, just wanted to make sure your heat leave is still on for next week?"

Shit, Louis thinks. He completely forgot about his heat next week. He just nods tightly. "Yeah, it's next week."

"Great," Niall types something into his computer. "All set, get better soon!"

"Thanks," Louis mutters, looking forward to napping for at least two hours at home before he has to get the kids.

\-----

Louis has got everything ready for his heat. He's gotten Daisy and Phoebe to sleepovers at their respective best friends places. The only thing left for him is the younger twins.

He's called anybody he can think of. He even begged Calvin, who couldn't take them due to his own heat. He's gotten desperate. Mrs. Hudson is on holiday with her secret wife, so Louis can't even ask her.

The twins are still down for their nap, and Louis is washing the dishes while he thinks. He obviously can't take care of them during a heat. He looks out the window while he's washing a mug, his eyes landing on his neighbour Harry walking past.

He's a doctor, and he gave Doris that lollipop.  _ Fuck _ , is he actually considering this guy he barely knows? But Harry seems like the most harmless guy, so sweet. Louis has no choice. 

He looks up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and grimacing. "Sorry, mum, I have no choice but to ask him."

He puts the mug down on the drying rack, quickly drying his hands with a dish rag. He makes sure that the twins are still fast asleep in their crib before dashing over to Harry's.

He knocks on the door and waits, bouncing nervously on his toes. It's bloody cold outside and he didn't think put on a sweater. Harry opens the door a minute later, smiling when his eyes land on him. "Louis, how are you?"

"Panicking, If I'm honest," Louis admits. He takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "I'm really sorry to ask you this but I'm desperate. My heat is coming up and-"

"-I'm sorry, Louis," Harry interrupts, blushing deeply. "I'm flattered, really, but we don't know each other that well and-"

"Harry," Louis yells out, his voice high with embarrassment. "I'm asking you to  _ babysit _ , not spend my heat with me."

"Oh," Harry bites his lip, then promptly starts giggling. Louis thinks he's kind of adorable, even in this awkward situation. "I'm relieved. I really thought you were gonna ask me to join your heat."

"Yeah, I probably should've just lead with the babysitting thing."

"Definitely," Harry agrees. "When do you need me?"

"You're saying yes?" 

"Yes," Harry shrugs, smiling. "I've got a few days off, need something to do anyway. I would've ended up visiting my patients at work otherwise."

He visits his patients on his time off! He's so sweet! Louis thinks. "That's sweet. I need it like tonight. I'm lucky my heat hasn't started yet."

"Okay," Harry nods. "Bring them over. And write down any allergies they might have."

"I will," Louis can't help it, he just drags Harry into a tight hug that lasts for only a couple seconds. "Thank you."

Harry's still blushing, has been blushing throughout this whole conversation. He waves bye before he closes his door.

\------

After he's dropped the twins off at Harry's, he double checks that he has everything ready for his heat in his room. He's got about eight water bottles filed under his bed, as well as a box full of dried fruit snacks, nuts and granola bars.

He's definitely ready for the heat to start, but he doesn't seem to have any of the usual symptoms that come before his heats.

He's not feeling hot, nor is he sweaty. He's actually rather cold, buried underneath his blankets. He's not even a little bit horny, doesn't feel any desire for a good knot.

He's very confused by it. Normally, by this time, he'd be a sweaty, horny, pleading mess in his bed. He's not much of a nesting type of omega, so it doesn't worry him that he's not doing it like Calvin always does before his own heats.

He's been laying in his bed for about two hours when he gives up, deciding to just go and have himself a good old porn movie night.

He hasn't had a chance to watch porn since before his parents died, and since he's supposed to be starting his heat, he figures, why not? It might get him horny enough to jump start everything.

He gets his old laptop out from his bag, turning it on and letting it boot up as he gets his lube and sex toys out from under his bed.

He's not horny enough to use a dildo, he thinks, but he takes out his smaller one, a 5 inch pink one that was marked for beginners back when he bought it while he was in Uni.

It had taken him months to try it out. After he did, though, he'd realised how much he loves it. He loves the feeling of being filled, be it by a cock, knot or dildo, or even just his own fingers. Or someone else's fingers.

He also gets out his small black bullet vibrator and puts it next to the dildo and his bottle of lube. He strips out of his joggers and oversized band tee, laying down naked in the middle of his bed. 

He types in his favourite porn site, the only one where he's paying for a membership. It's a side he stumbled upon back in his first year of university, when he'd been tired of only seeing films made by people who fetishise his identity. He'd been scrolling his secret Tumblr blog when somebody he was mutuals with had shared about the site.

That's how he found them. Their site's not only cheap, but they offer unlimited streaming of the porn on their site, and the best thing about it is that they only have films made by and for the people in it. He can watch a trans man get pounded into the mattress without it being some sort of weird fetish to the filmmaker. 

Nearly all of the films on the site are made by feminists. There's an entire category made with the 'female gaze', which, Louis doesn't watch much, he admits. He prefers watching films with the trans men so he can imagine himself in their places.

He loads up a film that looks interesting enough, and is immediately greeted by the sight of a man who looks similar to him, making out with a big hunky alpha cis male.

Louis loves watching the part of films where they just sit and make out for a while. He's starting to feel turned on, can feel himself getting wet.

The alpha drags the omega into his lap, kissing his neck as he strokes up and down his back. Louis runs his hand across his stomach, using the other to play around with his nipple.

The omega pushes the alpha down on the bed, licking and kissing up and down his chest. "Be still, Alpha." The omega commands, taking the alpha's cock into his mouth.

Louis brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers and pretending it's the alpha's cock. He coats his fingers in saliva, sucking and licking.

He brings his hand down to his clit, rubbing it in teasing circles as he watches how beautifully skilled the omega in the film is. The omega licks one last stripe up the alpha's cock before moving up and straddling the alpha's waist. "You want me?"

"Yes, omega," the alpha pleads. The omega smirks before taking hold of the alpha's cock and sitting down on it in one slow motion. Louis opens his bottle of lube, coating two fingers and rubbing his clit more smoothly, up and down for a while.

The starts fingering himself in the same rhythm that the omega rides the alpha. It doesn't feel like enough. He needs to feel a little stretch. He adds a third finger, closing his eyes and enjoying the hot noises coming from the film. The alpha's deep guttural moans, the omega's panting, the slap of skin against skin.

He grabs his dildo, coating it in enough lube before slamming it into himself, hard. He moans loudly, panting with each thrust into himself.

Just as he's on the edge of orgasm, he stops, grabbing his bullet vibrator and turns it on the lowest setting, rubbing against his clit as he starts up slow thrusts of the dildo.

He only lasts about three minutes before he cums. He turns to look at the computer, seeing that the screen is black now.

He feels tired and sated, not in the mood to clean up. He does it anyway, using a washcloth on himself and cleaning his toys with some hot water in the bathroom sink.

He doesn't bother changing the sheets, knowing that if he wakes up in heat tomorrow that it would've been useless. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

\------

He wakes up cold.

He's supposed to be in the throes of his heat, but he's waking up cold.

He sighs, getting up to use the bathroom and have a shower. He then turns on some Oasis, letting it play in the background as he places the pan on the stove and turns it on.

When it's hot, he cooks his scrambled eggs, putting it on a plate to cool, then he grabs the bacon.

As soon as the smell of it being fried hits him, he's puking into the sink. Which, gross, he's definitely going to have to clean it up extra well later on.

He grabs his phone, checking his apps to make sure he's supposed to be in his heat, and his app says he is. He bites his lip, dialling the number for his best mate.

He picks up after a few rings. "Hey, babes."

"Hey, Zayn," Louis smiles. Just hearing Zayn's voice makes him feel calm. "I need some advice. I've been throwing up on and off for like, two weeks, and now my heat is late. You don't think I've got cancer, do you?"

"I would rather think you're pregnant or some shit other than cancer," Zayn says. There's a beat of silence before. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"I…" Louis just blinks. It's a possibility that he hasn't even thought about. He hasn't gotten his period in two years, but he did just start a new T treatment about a month back. "I don't know. Shit, what if I'm pregnant?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zayn sounds so calm, and collected, which Louis honestly isn't. He's freaking the fuck out. "Zayn, i'm gonna go buy a pregnancy test. Shit."

"Okay, call me when you take it."

"I will," Louis says. He hangs up the phone. He stares blankly at the wall for a solid minute. The smell of bacon is still almost overwhelming, so he just tosses it in the trash.

When he leaves the house, he throws the trash in the bin before he runs to the pharmacy. He buys three pregnancy tests, just in case.

The teenaged girl on the till chews her gum judgementally, which, is that even a word? Louis doesn't care. He just grabs the receipt with a quiet thanks before running back home and storming into the bathroom.

He pees on the first stick, laying it face down in the sink. It feels like simultaneously that no time has passed and too much time has passed when the timer on his phone tells him it's time to look at the results.

He dials Zayn again. "I can't look at it, Zayn, what if it's positive?"

"Then you'll deal with it," Zayn says, calm as a cucumber. "You can deal with anything. I'm here to support you no matter what, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Louis grabs the test, closing his eyes and counting down from three before he flips it over to reveal a pink plus sign. " _ Fuck _ . Fuck fuck fuck. I'm pregnant,  _ shit _ ."

"Louis," Zayn says sternly. Louis sniffs. "Yeah?"

"Call your doctor."

"Okay," Louis nods as he wipes his nose. "Okay."

\------

After he’s all cried out, and he’s washed his face, he throws the used pregnancy test in the trash, hiding it under the paper he’d used to wipe his nose earlier. 

Since he’s not about to go into heat any time soon he washes his sheets and puts away all of his sex toys. He checks the time, seeing that it's 3:00 PM. He makes himself comfortable, sitting down to call his doctor. 

“Dr. Higgins’s office, how may I help you?” A chipper voice sounds on the other line. Louis takes a deep breath before he speaks. “Yes, Hi, is there any possible way I could speak to Dr. Higgins? It’s urgent.”

“Your name, sir?”

“Louis William Tomlinson.”

“Okay, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis can hear the clacking of her keyboard as she types. It’s almost calming. “He’s not in right now, but he’s got an open appointment tomorrow at 1:00 PM, should I pencil you in?”

“Yes, please,” Louis says, feeling relief flood through him at his luck. “Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow, Mr.Tomlinson. Have a nice day.”

Louis mutters out another thank you. He sags into the couch. He has a feeling that things are going to get a lot harder for him from here on out. He’s not ready.

\------

He knocks on Harry’s door, hearing Ernie’s bright laughter loud and clear from where he stands. It takes a minute for the door to open. Harry stands there with a twin on each hip, smiling widely. “Louis! Didn’t expect to see you again so soon. We’re making cookies, come in!”

“Cookies?” Louis asks, blinking. Doris giggles with her nose buried in Harry’s shoulder. “Yes, Achoo, cookies!”

Harry turns around, raising an eyebrow. “Achoo?”

Louis blushes, looking down at his shoes. “Yeah, it’s their nickname for me. Dunno why they chose that one, really.”

“Cute,” Harry says, winking. 

Louis bites his lip to keep from giggling. This man is such a nerd. The kids love him, which is a very good thing. He’s great with them, he’s baking freaking cookies. He’s made a good choice in an emergency babysitter, it seems. 

He sits down at the small kitchen table, watching fondly as the twins messily drop the chocolate chips into the cookie dough, Harry holding onto the bottom of the bag to keep it from spilling everywhere. 

He ends up spending most of the day with Harry and the twins. It’s been the best distraction, as Harry’s one of the nicest people he’s ever met, always telling the twins stupid jokes they’re not even old enough to even understand, but he giggles through all of it, making them giggle with him.

The twins give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek each before they get out the front door, each holding a small plastic container of chocolate chip cookies. Louis turns to Harry, trying to ignore the feeling of not wanting to leave just yet. “This was nice, Harry, thank you. And thank you for taking care of them for me. Really.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Harry says, still smiling that stupidly beautiful smile of his. Louis smiles back, dragging Harry into a hug that lasts for a second longer than necessary. “Thanks, again. See you later?”

“Definitely,” Harry nods, biting his lip and waving bye with his fingers before closing his door. 

\-----

Sitting in the waiting room in the clinic has never felt as suffocating as it feels right now. Sure, it had been fucking nervewracking for him back when he first started to see someone about transitioning, but this almost doesn’t hold a candle to it. Or maybe he’s just nervous and exaggerating. 

He’s been looking at the same picture of Keanu Reeves for about ten minutes. He just can’t turn the page, because on the next page is a picture of a pregnant model he doesn’t know, and if he has to stare at that then he’ll have to think about how he’s possibly pregnant even though it’s supposed to be really hard for him to conceive due to his testosterone treatment.

“Louis Tomlinson?” he looks up when his name is called, seeing his doctor and getting up to follow him. Dr. Higgins hasn’t been his doctor for long, only since he moved back to Doncaster. He’s a bit young for a doctor, he thinks, but he doesn’t actually know his age, can only guess that he must be in his early to mid thirties.

Dr. Higgins gestures for him to sit down in one of the two chairs beside the desk. It’s a small examination room, with only one bed slash bench with a bunch of medical stuff on shelves behind the small desk. “How can I help you, Louis?”

“Uhh,” Louis bites his lip, looking down at his fidgeting hands in his lap. “I’m really hoping that it’s not true, but I might be pregnant?” He phrases it as more of a question than a statement. Dr. Higgins just nods, typing something into his computer. “Okay, we can do one test now.” He reaches into one of the drawers behind him, getting out a little container that Louis recognises as those things he pees in. Dr. Higgins just gives him a sympathetic smile. “The bathroom is down the hall to the right. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Louis takes the container, walking slightly faster than necessary to the bathroom. It takes a minute for him to be able to get over his nerves enough to actually pee, but after he’s done, he washes his hands, puts the lid back on and rushes back into the doctor’s room.

Dr. Higgins looks up from his computer when he sees him enter, gesturing for him to sit. “Let’s see it, then.”

Louis hands him the container, and Dr. Higgins takes it. He gets out some sort of paper stick thingy that Louis honestly can’t tell what is, and dips it into the pee. The stick immediately turns pink. Dr. Higgins let’s out a ‘hmm’. “It seems that you’re pregnant, but we can do a blood test to be sure.”

“Okay,” Louis whispers, trying not to break down in front of the handsome young doctor. “I don’t understand, though, I haven’t gotten my period in two years. I’ve been on Testosterone for almost eight years, and I already had top surgery, how could this happen?”

“Well,” Dr. Higgins starts. “You’ve started a new type of testosterone only a couple months ago, that could be reacting differently to your hormones. And testosterone doesn’t make you infertile, it just decreases the likelihood of getting pregnant. I know you’ve got a lot to think about, but do you want me to recommend you a good obstetrician?”

Louis just nods, taking the card that Dr. Higgins gives to him. He’s told that he’ll receive a call after a few days with the results of his blood test. But he’s pretty much 100% pregnant. 

He’s fucked.


	3. Chapter 2

It seems typical that right after he finds out that he’s pregnant, that the morning sickness hits him full force. If he thought it was bad before, it’s nothing compared to now, where he spends most of his days running towards a toilet. He manages to keep it at bay during his classes mostly by sucking on cherry lollipops, or sucking on peppermint candy. 

His students haven’t yet commented on his recent affinity for eating lollipops every day, but he’s sure he’s bound to get some comments about it sooner or later, and he's ready for that. He’s got a whole grocery bag full of lollipops stuffed into the bottom drawer of his desk.

Every day he tries to gather the courage to tell Tony about the baby, but, telling him about it would make it more real. It would make it something he actually needs to tell people, and he’s not even sure what he’s going to  _ do _ about the situation.

He’s considered an abortion, but immediately veto-ed it. This tiny thing causing him all this nausea is something that’s not anything but a small clump of cells, but he doesn’t want to get rid of it, almost like he knows he’s going to end up keeping it, but is still in denial of that fact.

It’s Friday, and he really needs to tell Tony. Like ripping a bandaid off, he just needs to get the words out. 

During lunch, he goes to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He takes deep breaths. “You can do this,” He fixes his fringe. “Just do it, Louis, just rip the bandaid off.”

He walks faster than necessary towards Tony’s classroom, already knowing he’s in there. He knocks three times, waiting for Tony’s answering ‘come in!’.

Tony looks up from his salad, blinking and then smirking slyly. “I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came for more.”

Louis instinctively takes a step back, hitting one of the student desks. He shakes his head. “I’m not here for that. What I’m here for is to tell you that I’m-” his voice cracks, so he clears his throat to start over. “I’m pregnant.”

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant?” Tony says, his voice even, almost monotone.

“I thought so, too, but, well,” Louis just shrugs his shoulders. “I thought it was very, very unlikely, which it is but apparently I’m one of those unlucky ones.” He lets out a humorless laugh.

Tony takes a slow bite of his salad, washing it down with a long sip of diet coke. It’s like he’s ignoring Louis’ very presence in the room, but Louis just stands there, feeling like an idiot as he waits for any sort of reaction. When nothing happens, he just sighs, starting to walk towards the door.

He’s reaching for the doorknob when Tony gets up from his desk, crossing the room in quick strides until he’s so close that Louis can smell his aftershave. “You’re getting rid of it.” He says it like it’s a fact, like Louis hasn’t got a choice in the matter. 

Goosebumps rise on his arms, and he has to repress a shudder. Tony’s grip on his arm feels like it’s searing into his skin. Louis just nods, not wanting to say anything, doesn’t want to make Tony act any scarier than he already is. Louis has never seen this side of him, but then again, all they’d been doing was fucking between classes.

When he’s out of the room, out of sight of Tony’s classroom, he strides into the nearest bathroom. He closes himself in one of the stalls, collapsing on the closed toilet seat and sobs into his hands.

\-----

He doesn't know how long he's been sat there, in a stall in the toilets, crying his eyes out when there's a knock on his door. "Louis, is that you in there?"

"No," Louis gets out between sniffles. He doesn't care that Niall's his boss, but he just wants to be left alone. He blows his nose loudly into the tissue he's holding, throwing it into the small bin next to the toilet. 

"Louis, I'm not mad at you for this," Niall says, his voice soft. "But you've got to tell me what's wrong. I know I'm supposed to be your boss, but I'd like to think we're colleagues, or even friends."

Louis wipes at his eyes, sniffing again. "Mad at me for what?"

"You've missed your last class," Niall says. "Your students are happy about it, though." 

"I'm sure they are," Louis mutters. He blows his nose again before reluctantly getting up and out of the stall. Niall's leaning on the wall next to the door. "Well, you look like crap."

Louis just glares at him half-heartedly. Niall chuckles, lifting up his hands in mock surrender. "It's true. You kind of look like a kicked cat."

Louis ignores that, turning on the sink to wash his face. The cool water feels good, refreshing on his sore eyes. He wipes the water off with some paper towels. "So, I need the rest of the day off."

"You've got it."

Louis arches an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Louis," Niall eyes him seriously. "Whatever just happened, you need some time to deal with. I'm okay with you getting this personal day."

"Thank you," Louis' eyes water, and he coughs into his hand to try and hide it. Niall notices though, and he squeezes his shoulder on his way out.

Louis really appreciates having Niall Horan as his boss. The man may be a right knob at times, but he's got a good heart.

\------

Walking into the waiting room and seeing a bunch of posters on the walls with pictures of babies and random facts about pregnancy is surreal. The women in the various stages of pregnancy sit around looking through magazines or reading books.

Louis sits down gingerly in a seat in the middle of the row, a chair separating him from a woman on each side. He can't help but stare at one of them, her belly protruding out. It's so big.

The woman looks up, raising an eyebrow at him. He blushes, looking down at his hands. She just shrugs, going back to her magazine. 

"Mr. Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis follows the nurse into a small examination room. She takes his vitals, as well as weighs him. She even checks his height. She lets him sit down as she draws some blood. "First time?"

"Yeah," Louis says, nodding his head. "Is it that obvious?"

The nurse chuckles as she puts the plaster on after she removed the needle. "You look very nervous, love, but there's no need to be. This is just your first examination, I'm sure everything is going fine."

Louis hums in response. He's still nervous, drumming his fingers on his thigh. The nurse just gives him a small smile, writing something down on her clipboard. "Now for the uncomfortable questions."

Louis' fingers stop drumming on his thigh for only a second, but then he's tapping his foot up and down and he can't even make himself stop. The nurse clicks her pen. "What age were you when you had your first heat?"

"About sixteen."

She clicks the pen again and writes it down in her clipboard. "And your period?"

Being asked about this stuff is always uncomfortable and slightly humiliating. Louis knows she's just doing her job, and that the doctor she works for needs to know these things so it's better for him to do his job, but he always wishes he could just skip this part. "I think maybe fourteen."

The nurse scribbles that down as well. " How long have you been on Testosterone?"

Louis counts it in his head, biting his lip. "I think maybe, like, seven years and four months."

The nurse hums as she scribbles it down. "And when's the last time you had your period?"

"I think two years or so," Louis shrugs. "I don't really remember."

"Okay, and last question, have you taken any contraceptives in the past year?"

"Well, no," Louis replies. He can't help the blush that appears to stain his cheeks. "I didn't think I'd need it."

The nurse just gives him a warm smile. "Don't they all?"

Louis giggles, the way she'd said it made him realise with some relief that he's not the only person who's had an unlikely pregnancy. 

The nurse puts her pen in the chest pocket of her scrubs. "Dr. Fabray will be with you in a couple minutes, love, you can just sit and wait here."

Louis mutters out a quiet thanks and then she's out the door, clipboard in hand and Louis can feel all the nervousness from before come over him again. Along with some very strong nausea. He gets up slowly, and takes the bin from the corner of the room with him back on the bench, hugging it to his chest as he waits for it to happen.

The wave of nausea gets stronger, making him lose the contents of his stomach into the bin just as the door opens. The woman just smiles kindly at him. "It's okay. You have no idea how many times this happens."

He closes his eyes, tears gathering at the corners. He wipes them away with the back of his hand. "Sorry, the morning sickness is brutal for me these days."

"That's quite normal," Dr. Fabray says. She takes the bin from his arms, handing him a glass of water and gesturing towards the sink in the corner of the room. "There's also some gum there on the shelf on the mirror."

Louis washes out his mouth three times with the water, taking a stick of gum and popping it into his mouth. It's a soft mint flavour, not too overwhelming on the senses, and his stomach settles down a bit. "Thank you."

Dr. Fabray just waves it off as she reads through his clipboard. "It seems we don't know how far along you are. We can check that with an internal exam."

Louis blinks. "Internal?"

"Yes," She gives him a sympathetic smile. "It's not too comfortable, I'm afraid, but it's the only way to see how things are coming along, and how far into the pregnancy you are."

Louis just nods, laying down on his back on the bed. He feels exposed, with his knees up and his most private parts on display. Dr. Fabray is a professional, though, and the way she does things makes him a little more comfortable than he normally would be.

She's quick and efficient. She finds what she's looking for right away, pointing at the screen at something that Louis can't even make out. It looks almost like a weird tiny eggplant.

"This is strange," Dr. Fabray says as she examines the ultrasound. "It looks like you're farther along than we thought."

"How far along am I?"

"You're just about four months and one week in," Dr. Fabray explains. "Which is strange because you haven't started showing at all."

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis asks. He can feel the dread seep in as he stares at his tiny little eggplant blob with tiny arms and legs. Dr. Fabray shakes her head. "No, not necessarily. It happens more often than you'd think."

"So it's possible my baby is just a late bloomer?"

"Yeah," Dr. Fabray chuckles. "If you want to call it that. Do you want some ultrasound pictures?"

"Yeah," Louis says softly, still staring at the screen. He winces when Dr.Fabray removes the wand thing she'd used for his internal exam. She leaves the room to give him some privacy while he puts his pants and trousers back on.

When she comes back in, it's with a couple of pamphlets and a small envelope. "Here's your ultrasound pictures, and some pamphlets to help you with any information you might need."

"Thank you," Louis says as he takes them. He holds them to his chest. "Wait, one question. How will all this work when I'm trans?"

"Well, you stop your testosterone treatment as it might damage the baby," Dr.fabray sounds sympathetic when she says it, like she knows how difficult it might be for him. "Then after the baby is born, you'll use formula since you can't produce any breast milk."

"Okay," Louis shakes her hand before he leaves with a note saying he needs to see her again in a month. 

\-----

Louis stops at a pharmacy after getting the baby twins, stocking up on suppressants and prenatal vitamins. He doesn't need anyone to catch a whiff of his pregnant unmated omega scent, especially at work.

The day goes by quickly, and slowly at the same time. It feels like forever and no time at all has passed when he finally puts the twins down to sleep.

Daisy and Phoebe are chilling in their room, watching something on Daisy's laptop. Louis settles down on the couch, the tv on but he's not watching. 

His mind is stuck on his situation. He's pretty sure he's decided on keeping the baby. He's far too attached already, and he can't imagine not meeting the person he's growing inside of him.

His hand automatically comes down to rest on his stomach, rubbing in slow soothing circles.

He's got no idea how he's going to afford it. He's already up to his head in bills and mortgage payments. He owns a majority share of the house, as his mum and stepdad had left it to him, but the rest he's trying to pay off slowly but surely.

He's going to have to cut back on some things in the next few months, and he's going to have to rely on second hand stuff from the baby twins. He still has most of their stuff in the basement from when they had just been born.

He sighs, looking down at his belly. He can't even see anything, it just looks like he's had a big dinner. 

Daisy and Phoebe appear, each twin snuggling under an arm with a head on his shoulders. He squeezes them closer. "Up for a shitty movie night?"

Phoebe squeals, bouncing up and to the movie shelf, quickly picking a movie and holding it up triumphantly. "Can we watch this shitty movie?"

She's holding up a copy of  _ She's the Man _ . Louis sits up. "Oi! That movie is a masterpiece!"

"No it isn't, Lou," Daisy says, dragging him back into the cushions so she can cuddle into his side again. "It's funny but it is kind of shitty."

"You're heathens," Louis says, smiling slightly. "Both of you."

\------

He can't sleep. He's been lying there in the darkness for about an hour, and his mind just won't shut up. He glances at the clock on his bedside table. It's just past 1 AM.

He sighs, getting up and putting on his warm cozy hoodie and some night trousers. He sprays on his suppressants, just in case, and walks out to the porch.

He lights up a cigarette, taking a deep drag before his mind catches up with the habit and he starts coughing. He gets rid of the cigarette, sitting down on the front step and just breaking down.

It feels like all he's been doing lately is cry. He guesses it's the hormones. He's sobbing into his arms when he hears footsteps. He looks up to see Harry walking towards him.

Harry sits down next to him, slowly putting an arm around him. Louis can't help it, he sags into Harry's arms, crying right into his shoulder.

Harry holds him until the tears are gone and all that's left is some hiccuping sobs here and there. Louis sits up slowly, out of Harry's arms and wipes at his face with the sleeves of his hoodie. "I'm sorry for ruining your scrubs."

Harry looks down at his light pink scrubs with dinosaurs on them. He shrugs, letting out a chuckle. "Believe it or not, I've had much worse things on my scrubs than some tears and snot."

"Don't say snot," Louis wrinkles his nose, making Harry chuckle again. Harry squeezes his shoulder before he puts his hands into his lap, his fingers playing with a silver band on his right hand. "I know we don't know each other that well, but if you want to talk about whatever happened to make you feel like this, then I'm here."

"You're a doctor, right?" Louis asks, a bit stupidly, since Harry's literally wearing scrubs. Harry just nods. "I am. Pediatrician to be exact "

Of course he works with kids, Louis thinks, as if Harry wasn't already attractive enough. "I'm fucking pregnant."

"Oh," Harry bites his lip, thinking. "Does that mean you're-" 

"I'm trans," Louis clarifies. He wants to be honest with Harry, feels like he can trust him with this part of himself. "I'm a male Omega, yes, but I'm trans."

"That's cool," Harry says, giving him a small smile. "I've met one male omega before, and he's not trans. He's one of the rare ones to be able to get pregnant, though."

"I thought that was a myth," Louis admits. "Cis male omegas getting pregnant just sounds so much like bullshit."

"I thought so too, until medical school," Harry says, smiling as if at the memory. "He was in my intro to biology class, and he was pregnant."

"Did he die?" Louis blurts out, then slaps a hand over his own mouth. "I'm sorry! I've just heard that male omegas can't give birth and are more likely to die."

"He didn't," Harry's laughing, biting his lip as he looks at Louis. "You're not rude for wondering. He had a c-section and it went well."

"That's good."

Louis feels a bit awkward in the ensuing silence, but it's not uncomfortable. It's more like he wants to say a million things and can't settle on one. Harry's very easy to talk to, it's easy to just admire the way his slow words come out, or the way he gives you his undivided attention when you say anything. 

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Harry asks, and Louis feels as if he would let Harry ask him anything he wanted so long as he looked at him with those eyes. He nods, albeit a bit nervously.

"Are you going to keep it?"

The question throws him off guard. It makes him have to think hard on the answer. As if, no matter what he decides to say in this moment, is of the utmost importance to his future. He looks down at his hands, and noticing for the first time since this whole conversation started that he's had his right hand resting on his tummy the whole time.

"I think so, yes," Louis says. The admission doesn't strike him like he thought it would. It's surprisingly easy for him to decide to keep this baby. It's a part of him now. "Tony wants me to get an abortion."

"You shouldn't do anything you don't want to do," Harry says, his words firm. "Tony's opinion doesn't matter when it's your body."

"You're right," Louis clears his throat. "Fuck Tony. He won't be a part of my and  _ my child's _ life."

"You tell him that. Tell him that if he pesters you about it."

"I will," Louis nods. "I will."

\------

Louis glances at the clock as he gets into bed, seeing that it's almost 4 AM.

He'd been speaking with Harry for almost three hours outside on his porch.

Harry has this way of making him feel like they're the only people in the world. Louis feels like they're going to be best friends.

He falls asleep with thoughts of Harry on his mind and a small smile on his face, all the worries from that day gone.

\-----

Louis is looking through the kitchen cabinets, looking for something, anything, to satisfy this bullshit craving he's got for sugar.

How come he doesn't have so much as a piece of fucking chocolate in his kitchen? Is he really daft when he goes grocery shopping?

He's just about to open up the freezer when the doorbell rings. "I've got it!" He yells out, walking quickly towards the door. It opens to reveal Harry, holding up a plate with a dish rag covering whatever's on it.

"Please tell me you've brought something with chocolate in it," Louis whines, pouting his lips.

Harry giggles, handing Louis the plate. "You're in luck, Lou. Those are only the most delicious cookies ever made."

"I'm keeping them all," Louis says, holding the plate to his chest. He takes a big bite out of a cookie, moaning at the taste. "God, this is better than sex."

“I wouldn’t know about that one,” Harry says, snatching the cookie from Louis’ hand and taking a bite of it. He hums as he chews. “It’s good, but not as good as sex, I’d say.”

“What the fuck kind of sex you havin that it beats the taste of this cookie?” Louis asks, affronted, as he takes a bite out of his second cookie. He’s decided that he will hide these in his room, none of the others can have any. 

Harry just laughs, shrugging with a slight smirk on his lips, a dimple peeking out. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Louis avoids answering by taking another bite, this time out of a third cookie. His cravings are being satisfied. “Where did you get these, by the way?”

“I baked them myself.”

“Well, fuck,” Louis says. “If you make cookies as good at these, then no wonder you’re having such good sex.”

“Not really having any at the moment,” Harry mutters. Then he looks up at Louis, blushing. “Anyway, I just wanted to drop those off. I’ve gotta go to work.”

“Well, thanks for the cookies!”

Harry just gives him a dimpled smile before he leaves, closing the door behind him. Louis goes straight to his bedroom, leaving the cookies on his bedside table for later. He’s lucky that Daisy and Phoebe were in their room when he got them, otherwise they’d have been snatched up right away.

\-----

Louis dresses the twins up in their best winter gear. Warm puffy jackets and mittens as well as the best winter boots.

They walk slowly to the playground about ten minutes away from the house, the twins eagerly heading for the sandbox with their shovels & buckets.

Louis sits down on the bench facing the playground to watch them, relaxing in the huge warm winter coat that used to be his stepfather's.

It's a while before a woman, whose scent would easily overwhelm him if she were to sit any closer than the seat she chooses to sit in, arrives. She's got her hair up in a messy bun, and a stylish red coat paired with black mittens and a green scarf. Her make up is almost impeccable. Louis can see how much effort this woman puts into her looks. She's a mated omega, he can scent it.

Louis feels slightly awkward sitting next to her, as he hasn't even styled his hair today. He'd just put on some gray joggers and a red hoodie, paired with his stepfather's coat. He smiles at the woman, nodding towards the playground. "Which one's yours?"

The woman gives him a side glance. "The one on the monkey bars. You?"

Louis points proudly towards Ernest and Doris, who are holding hands and walking around in the sandbox. He waves at them, and Doris waves back enthusiastically as her brother ignores it in order to look closer at the sand in his bucket.

"They're yours?" The woman asks, looking at Louis with a careful eye. Louis ignores it. "Yep, all mine."

"You're unmated, though," The woman says, if a bit rudely.

"And?" Louis asks, daring her to continue. She does. "It's unnatural."

"It's unnatural for me to have babies because I'm unmated? What year is this? 1953?"

The woman scoffs. "You could put yourself and your children in danger! They need two  _ mated _ parents, not a dirty unmated omega."

"Listen love," Louis snaps out, staring angrily at her. "I'll have you know they did have two parents. They're fucking dead, now I'm raising them. You can shut up and stop judging people based on appearances and your own poor judgement."

He stands up, gathering the twins into his arms and walking off. He doesn't need this shit today.

\-----

Louis successfully manages to keep his emotions in check for the rest of the day, watching movies with both sets of twins until bedtime.

He waits until he's sure that everybody's asleep before he walks out on his porch, looking next door to see there's a light on in one of Harry's windows.

He walks over to Harry's porch, ringing the doorbell and waiting anxiously, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on his thigh.

When the door opens, Harry's wearing a loose brown knitted sweater, slightly big on him, and some old worn pyjama trousers. He looks so cozy, and Louis can't help himself. He falls into Harry's arms.

Harry doesn't hesitate in hugging him back tightly. "What's wrong, Lou?"

"An omega woman was a bitch to me today," Louis whispers quietly, his face buried in the fabric of Harry's shoulder. "She practically called me a failed parent because I'm not mated."

Harry's arms tighten around him for a couple seconds before he steps out of the hug, still keeping close as he gestures for Louis to follow him inside.

He sets about making tea, and Louis appreciates the silence. It's a comfortable silence, and he knows Harry's only making him more comfortable before they talk more.

It's only a few minutes before there's a steaming mug of tea placed in front of him, and he moves to cup it with his sweater pawed hands. He whispers out a thank you as Harry sits down across from him.

"You know what that woman said is not true," Harry says. "Right?"

"Yeah," Louis nods, taking a small sip at his tea and burning his tongue slightly. "I know that. My mum was unmated when she had me. Was a single mum until I was five and she did alright."

"Just alright?" Harry teases, making Louis smile. "Okay, more than alright."

"Yeah, you're pretty great," Harry says, then takes a sip of his own tea with a smirk. Louis blushes and tries to hide it with a sip from his mug.

They end up talking until 1 am, and Louis almost doesn't want to leave. He gives Harry a hug goodbye at the door, and he wishes, just for a moment, that he could bury his nose in his scent gland and know how good he smells. He pulls away quickly after that thought enters his mind, waving his hand as he walks away towards his front door.

He might be developing a crush on Harry.

\------

Monday morning comes too soon after the weekend. He’s tired, cranky and not in the mood.

He makes a slightly burned english breakfast for the kids before he drives them to school and day care. He’s slightly early, but that will just give him time to wake up fully in his classroom before his students arrive. When he gets to his classroom, Tony’s leaning against the door with his arms crossed, his muscles bulging in his tight fitting dress shirt.

Louis quirks an eyebrow before opening the door to his classroom. He leans against his desk as he waits for Tony to say whatever he needs. Tony doesn’t wait long, taking a few steps into Louis’ personal space. “You’ve gotten rid of our little problem yet?”

Louis swallows, his throat dry. He maneuvers himself out of Tony’s suffocating space and walks behind his desk. “No, I’m keeping  _ my problem _ .”

“The hell you are!” Tony yells, and Louis flinches. He crosses his arms defensively over his middle. Tony notices the action. “You better get rid of that fucking thing before _I_ _make you _do it myself.”

Tony doesn’t wait for an answer before he marches out of the room.

Louis lets out a breath after he’s gone, leaning on his desk and trying to focus on his breathing. He’s not going to have a panic attack right now. It’d be bad for the baby, and he doesn’t want that.

He sits down in his desk chair, rummaging through the bottom drawer of his desk and fishing out a cherry lollipop to help with the sudden bout of nausea he's dealing with. It takes a while for it to pass, almost throughout his entire first period.

He tells his students to do their homework or read their chapters for that entire day, not up to the task of going over anything.

When the final class is over, he's quick to march towards his car, getting in and driving away before there's so much as a chance of running into Tony.

\------

After he's gotten all his kids home, his puts some frozen pizzas in the oven to thaw for that night, not in the mood to cook at all. He looks out of the kitchen window, seeing Harry arrive home, wearing blue scrubs with pictures of turtles on them.

He walks in to the living room, seeing Daisy and Phoebe cuddled up with the younger twins watching Cartoon Network. He clears his throat to get their attention. "Hey girls, I'm gonna run out for a bit, you okay on your own?"

"Of course," Phoebe says, rolling her eyes a bit. "Louis, we're fourteen. We can be home alone during the day."

"Just call me if you need anything," Louis says, walking out of the room and out the front door towards Harry's porch. He knocks on the door.

Harry smiles widely when he sees him. "Louis! Come in." He opens the door wider, letting Louis step into the house.

Harry leads him to the living room, sitting down on the sofa and patting the seat next to him. "Want some tea?"

"Not right now," Louis says, biting his lip. He doesn't want to be a bummer, really, but he has no one else to talk to. Well, he has Zayn, but he's busy with his music stuff and Louis doesn't want to bother him too much.

It seems he's been silent for too long, just thinking. Harry slowly reaches out to touch his knee. "Are you okay?"

Louis buries his face in his hands as the tears start falling. Harry is quick to gather him into his arms, and Louis clings into it. "I don't know what to do."

Harry starts running his fingers soothingly through his hair, and Louis melts. The tears are slowing down. He rubs at his eyes, wiping away the tears. "Tony threatened me today."

He feels Harry's muscles tense up before they relax again a couple seconds later. "He did?"

Harry's voice doesn't sound as warm as it usually does, but Louis hopes it's not because of him. "He said if I don't get rid of it then he will."

"He threatened to attack you?" Harry asks, voice carefully even.

Louis just nods, burying his nose into Harry's shoulder. He wishes he could just be scented. Wishes he could scent Harry. He hates suppressants in that moment, almost wishes he could was them all off of them both so they could-

"Lou?"

Louis snaps out of his daze. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Harry's looking at him, his brows furrowed in worry. Louis blushes a bit. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just all in my head."

"I understand, Lou, don't worry," Harry says, giving him a small smile. "You should talk to your boss, file a complaint."

"I think I will," Louis says, and he means it. He doesn't think he can stand to work in the same place as Tony now. Not after what happened.

\------

Louis tenses up when he sees Tony leaning against his classroom door again. It's only been a day since last time, and he's already back.

He doesn't bother opening the door to his classroom this time, leaning against the other wall opposite Tony. "What do you want, Tony?"

Tony takes a step away from the wall. "You made an appointment yet?"

Louis swallows. He clears his throat. "I'm on a waiting list. Who knew there were waiting lists for this kind of thing?"

Tony nods his approval. Then he grabs Louis' shoulder tightly. "If I find out you're lying to me, you'll be sorry."

Then he releases him, walking off in the direction of his own classroom. Louis sees the first student walk in the direction of his room, so he staves off his impending panic and opens the door.

How he manages to teach an entire class while having bouts of panic hit him he has no idea. He just sucks on his lollipops and tries to focus on the material.

His students don't seem to notice it, which makes him feel like a good enough actor. 

His resolve lasts until he's in his car for lunchtime. His breathing picks up, and he starts sobbing almost right away. His chest feels tight, like he's having some sort of heart attack. He picks up his phone, scrolling until he finds the one he needs and hitting the call button.

It's a couple of rings before Harry picks up. "Hey, Lou, what's up?"

Louis can barely get out a word between his sobs. Harry immediately realises. "Hey, I know it's hard, but I want you to breathe with me, okay?"

Louis manages to get out an affirmative noise in between his sobs. Harry starts breathing in and out in steady breaths. It takes a while, but somehow Louis manages to regulate his breathing.

After he's calmed down a bit, he leans back in his seat fully, suddenly exhausted. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Harry says. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school parking lot."

"Did he threaten you again?"

"Yeah," Louis' voice cracks on the word, so he clears his throat. "He grabbed my shoulder. I was afraid he was going to hurt me. Harry, I don't know what to do."

“Have you talked to your boss?”

“No,” Louis sighs, sniffing and wiping the wetness on his face. “I’m going to today, I just... haven’t yet.”

Harry hums, a noise that Louis knows he made just to show he that he’s listening, but he finds it comforting nonetheless. “Louis, can you step out of your car?”

“What?” Louis looks out of his window to see Harry walking towards the car. He throws his phone into the passenger seat and steps out of the car, falling into the alpha’s arms right away. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I might have run here while you were crying,” Harry admits sheepishly. “Then I walked the rest while we talked.”

“How are you real?” Louis mutters out, burying his face deeper in Harry’s broad chest. Harry just chuckles in response, squeezing him tighter in his arms. They stay like that for a bit, just hugging.

It gives Louis the strength to finally go talk to Niall when Harry’s gone. He closes his eyes, taking a minute to breathe before he knocks on the door to his office. “Come in.”

He walks in, taking a seat in front of Niall, his hands already shaking. Niall looks up from his computer with a smile that fades when he notices how shook up Louis is. "Who died?"

"No one," Louis replies, keeping his eyes on his hands. "I need to make a complaint against another staff member."

"Shit," Niall mutters, typing something on his computer quickly before he turns to Louis fully, his arms crossed on top of the desk. "Tell me what's going on."

"Uhh…" Louis had no idea how hard it would be to actually talk about it with his boss. Niall has always been a good boss, someone who listens to his staff's needs. He clears his throat, looking up cautiously and keeping his eyes on a poster somewhere behind Niall's head. "So I've been sleeping with Tony."

"Tony? Chemistry Tony?" Niall exclaims.

Louis just nods. "Not my finest moment, that's for damn sure. Anyway, I called it off. I'm pregnant, I told him and now he's threatening me that if I don't end the pregnancy then  _ he _ will."

"He threatened you?" 

"I'm pretty sure what he said could be considered a threat, yes," Louis says, almost snarky. "Look, can you help me or not?"

"Of course, Louis," Niall replies, as if offended by the very suggestion that he wouldn't. "I'll fire him today."

"Fire him?"

"He's been threatening another member of the staff," Niall says. "That's not allowed and he will be fired."

"Thank you," Louis breathes out a sigh of relief, sagging into the chair. "Thank you."

Louis gets up to leave, but gets stopped by Niall saying his name. He turns around to look at Niall. "Yeah?"

"Please refrain from sleeping with co-workers from now on."

"Oh trust me," Louis lets out a humourless chuckle. "Not gonna happen again."


	4. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up with the incessant need to eat. It's been a week since he's gotten to six months along, and it seems that his belly has expanded two times over since then. His doctor had said that his belly is still a bit small for six months, but that everything with the baby seemed to be going well.

He paddles into the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He slathers both pieces of bread with garlic mayonnaise, adding lettuce, cucumber, pepperoni and red pepper. Then he gets a small bag of salt and vinegar chips from the cupboard, crumpling them up and putting them on the sandwich. He moans after his first bite, closing his eyes as he enjoys it.

"That's fucking gross," Daisy says from the doorway. She's got her nose wrinkled as she stares at how he's demolishing his sandwich. He just smiles while he keeps on chewing. "It's delicious."

"Okay," She snorts, walking towards the fridge and getting herself a glass bottle of water. She gulps almost all of it down. "Louis, are you pregnant?"

Louis freezes mid-bite, putting down his half eaten sandwich as he blushes. He'd completely forgotten to tell the girls he's pregnant. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Literally."

"It's okay, Lou," Daisy gives him a warm smile. She walks up to him and hugs him from behind, her hands landing on his tummy. "How far along are you?"

"Six months," Louis says, resuming to the task of eating his sandwich. Daisy steps out of the hug. "That sandwich smells gross, I'm going back to bed."

"Sleep well, darling," Louis waves her off, he's got a second sandwich to make and demolish.

\------

The next day is a little easier to get out of bed, since today he won’t have to worry about Tony, since he was fired. He smiles to himself at the thought. He manages to make a decent french toast for all the kids and get them all to their respective places on time.

It’s when he walks into the hall where his classroom is that his good mood diminishes. Tony’s standing at his door again, this time looking a lot more pissed off than in their previous conversations. Louis stops when he sees him, starting to back up the way he came, but it’s too late. Tony has seen him.

Tony marches up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him hard against the wall. “You got me fired, you little slut!”

“I didn’t do anything,” Louis says, his voice unsteady as he stares up at the alpha looking down at him. Tony’s grip tightens more on his shoulders and he flinches. Tony leans in, so close that Louis can feel his breath on his neck. Tony’s nose grazes his ear before he starts whispering. “I know you did it. Now, if I find out you haven’t gotten rid of this-” He pauses to put his hand roughly on Louis’ tummy, making his breath catch in his throat. “-next time I see you, you will regret it. You omega bitch.”

He releases Louis as soon as they hear footsteps coming in their direction. Tony gives him one more hateful look before he’s gone. He sags against the wall, sliding down until he’s sitting on the floor. He grabs his phone, dialling one of the only people that could ever know how to calm him down. 

“Hey babes, what’s up?” Zayn answers, and Louis tries to speak, he really does, but he just starts crying. It seems that’s all he’s been doing as of late. “Lou? What happened?”

“He-” Louis sniffs loudly, ignoring the stares of passing students. “He- I- he grabbed me- Zay- I can’t-”

“-Louis, do you want me to come down there?” Zayn asks, sounding worried. “Cause I will leave right now.”

“No, I just,” Louis leans his head on his knees, focusing on breathing. “Can you... sing for me?”

“Of course,” Zayn clears his throat, beginning to sing. Louis doesn’t recognize the tune, but he appreciates it anyway. He keeps listening to the lyrics of the song, the calm and soothing tone of Zayn’s voice calming him down significantly. When the songs over, there’s a beat of silence. “Another song?” Zayn asks kindly.

“No, thank you,” Louis says softly, his breathing finally calm and under control. “Did you write that?”

“Yeah,” Zayn replies shyly. “You’re actually the first to hear it.”

“I’m honored. It’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks, babes,” Zayn hums, trailing off after a bit. “What was that, Louis? I’ve never heard you that upset. Not even when your parents…”

“I know,” Louis sighs deeply, biting his lip as he thinks. “I got Tony fired, and he just grabbed me. He pushed me up against the wall, threatened me again.”

“Again?” Zayn gasps. “This has happened before?”

“Yeah, a couple months ago.”

“Louis, please tell me you went to the police.”

“Not yet,” Louis replies. He thinks about it, he really should’ve done that the first time. “I will. Today.” 

“Please call me and tell me how it goes,” Zayn insists. “Please be safe.”

“I will, thank you,” Louis says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Zayn answers. They say their goodbyes before hanging up. 

Louis gets up, walking towards the nearest bathroom to wash his face. He’s got some classes to teach.

\-----

Before starting his drive off to pick up the kids, he dials Harry's number. It rings four times before he picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey," louis says, he plays with a loose string in his pants with his right hand. "Listen, I need a favour, are you busy?"

"A bit," Harry answers. "But tell me what you need."

"I need someone to babysit, like now?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Lou, I can't," Harry says apologetically. "I'm working a double right now, but I'm sure that Daisy and Phoebe can babysit right?"

"I suppose you're right," Louis mutters. "I was babysitting before I was their age."

"See, bribe them with something," Harry suggests, he mutters something out of the phones microphone that Louis can't make out, and then he's back. "I've got to go, Lou, my patient just got out of surgery."

"Yeah, no, of course." Harry hangs up before Louis has even finished talking. He puts his phone carelessly into the passenger seat and starts his drive to pick up his kids.

\-----

There's not many people around when he walks into the Doncaster Police Station, just a secretary at the front desk and a few of middle aged men sitting at desks behind the glass doors.

The omega woman wearing too much perfume smiles politely at him. Louis wishes he could speak to Mrs. Hudson instead, but he knows she's enjoying her vacation with her secret wife.

"I need to speak to Officer Anderson? Is he in?" Louis asks, smiling patiently as the woman types on her computer. She looks up for a second before she redirects her gaze back to the computer screen. "He's not in today, I'm afraid. Has the flu. You want me to get someone else or do you want me to schedule you in with Matt later?"

Louis internally sighs, he really needs to take care of this today, and so, he'll be forced to speak with someone else. "Just whoever's available, please."

The woman gets up from her seat, swaying her hips as she walks to a desk near the back. She whispers in the man's ear before pointing in Louis' direction. Then she returns back to her desk with a small smile. "He'll be with you in a moment."

Louis says his thanks before sitting down in a chair close to the reception desk. He picks up a magazine, flicking through it while wrinkling his nose in distaste at the blatant lies printed in the articles. Why should he believe that Tom Hardy is an alcoholic simply because of how bad he looks on the set of  _ Venom _ ? Wasn't that the whole point of his character in the movie to begin with? He stares at the picture attached. Tom Hardy is attractive even when he looks like shit.

"Hi, I'm afraid Rosie didn't catch your name," An older police officer stands above him, and Louis immediately feels uncomfortable around him. He shakes it off, though, getting up and shaking the man's hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you."

The man's grip is just a tad too tight for his taste, and the smile he gives him is way too fake. "I'm officer Watson. Follow me."

He leads him towards a desk way in the back of the room, full of folders and pens scattered everywhere on any available surface. Officer Watson gestures for him to sit down and he does. He sits back in his own chair, relaxed and at ease. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"Well," Louis doesn't want to disclose his entire situation to this man, but if he's looking for help then he will need to ask for it with all of his details. "I'm pregnant, and the… biological father has made some threats that worry me a lot. I'm just wondering how I would go about getting him to stop."

"What's the situation?" Officer Watson asks.

"The situation?" Louis repeats, blinking. "I just… explained it."

"I need more details," Officer Watson says. "Like, is he your boyfriend? Your alpha? Why would he threaten an omega carrying his baby?"

"I…" Louis cleats his throat uncomfortably. "He's just somebody I slept with a few times. Nothing serious. He wants me to get rid of it, but I don't want that. He's threatening to get rid of it himself and that's why I'm worried."

"He is the father, he should have some say in it," Officer Watson says, almost matter of factly. "Besides, you shouldn't be having kids if you're unmated. Single parents aren't good for the kids. They need stability, and that includes an Alpha  _ and _ Omega."

Louis has to physically restrain himself from gaping at the man, this old alpha, who thinks he's superior to him because he's an alpha. He doesn't know what he would say if louis told him the full story, and he doesn’t want to find out. He gets up slowly, flashing a politely fake smile at the alpha. "Thanks for your help, but I won't be needing it after all."

Officer Watson just shrugs and opens a file on his desk, and Louis walks away with dread filling up his stomach.

It takes a while for him to get there with traffic, but he drives all the way out to South Yorkshire. He parks in front of the Rossington Police Station. He leans back in his seat after he's turned the engine off, just giving himself a moment to collect himself before he goes in there, hoping that the next person he speaks to won't be some old knothead Alpha with twisted family values like the last one.

When he’s inside, the atmosphere is a little bit better. The lights are brighter, the receptionist at the front desk actually smiles at him, and a genuine smile at that. He smiles back. “How may I help you?”

“I need to talk to a police officer?” 

“Just a moment,” The man says, picking up the phone and dialed. Louis tunes out the conversation the man has, just looking around. The lobby is small, and there’s a glass separating him from the other side of the receptionist desk. He can’t see inside the station, as there are two doors that lead inside. “He’ll be with you in a moment.”

Louis thanks him, leaning on the wall beside front doors. It doesn’t take long for the police officer to appear. He’s very young, Louis thinks, definitely in his twenties. He’s got short brown curls, and glasses. If the man weren’t so attractive, Louis would think he would be one of those nerds back in uni. The man puts out his hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Officer Payne.”

Louis takes his hand, and while it’s a strong handshake, it’s not off putting like the previous one he shared with Officer Knothead back in the Doncaster Police Station. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis,” Officer Payne says, smiling a pretty smile. Louis follows him through the doors, up some stairs and into a big room with multiple desks. He’s led to the first desk on the left. Liam gestures for him to sit before he sits down opposite him. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?” 

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t drink coffee,” Louis says, a little taken aback by the officer’s politeness. “I would love some water, though, thank you.”

Officer Payne just nods, walking away and bringing back a cup of water for him. “So, what can I help you with?” Louis sips at the water for a bit before putting it down in front of him. “I just need advice, or help, really. There’s this alpha that I slept with a few times, and he’s a co-worker. I’m pregnant now, and he wants me to get rid of it. He’s gotten fired from work cause he’s harrassed me a bit, but this morning he was waiting in front of my classroom, and he pushed me up against the wall and told me that if I didn’t get the abortion, he would do it for me.”

“Oh,” Officer Payne clears his throat as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Did he physically hurt you?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head. “Just grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, to intimidate me, I think.”

“So, so far he hasn’t physically hurt you, but he’s threatened to hurt you,” Officer Payne says, Louis assumes he's just clarifying everything. Louis nods, taking a sip from his water. Officer Payne writes something on his computer. He puts his hands down on his desk after, his hands folded together as he looks apologetically at Louis. “I’m afraid there’s not much we can do at this stage, but I’ll help you file a complaint against him, so if he does do something like threaten you again, you can begin the process of getting a restraining order.”

It's frustrating, Louis thinks, to ask for help and not getting much of it. He and Officer Payne work out all the details of the complaint, and he’s very helpful and kind about it all. When Louis finally gets up to leave, he’s been in there for an hour. Officer Payne picks up a card from a stack on his desk, writing on the back of it before handing it to him. “This here’s my work number, and my personal number. If he shows up again, I want you to call me immediately.”

“Thank you,” Louis says, his hand automatically coming down to rest on his belly. He’s wearing an oversized sweater over his work shirt, and it’s been hiding his bump pretty well. Officer Payne walks him to the door, sharing another firm handshake with him before they part ways. 

Louis feels like this man can be trusted to help if things would ever to escalate.

\------

It’s been a month since he last saw Tony, and Louis has slowly but surely begun to let his guard down again. He’s seven months pregnant, his belly expanded a bit more. It looks like he’s got a small balloon under his shirt at all times, and he’s honestly loving it. 

The baby has begun to kick him at all hours of the day, and night, making him do a waddle run to the bathroom each time.

He’s still sharing nightly talks with Harry almost every night, and he’s been falling deeper and deeper for the alpha every time they spend time together. 

He walks outside, meeting Harry on his porch as he comes home from a long shift at the hospital. Louis smiles brightly when he sees him. “Hello, doctor, heal any kids today?”

Harry smiles sadly. “Not today, no.”

“Bad day?” Louis asks, already opening his arms for a hug. Harry somehow makes himself smaller just to fit his face into where Louis’ neck meets his shoulder, making him almost shiver as he feels the Alpha’s breath ghost over the spot where his mating mark would be. Harry sighs, hugging Louis tighter before letting go. “One of my patients just got diagnosed with a thyroid disorder today, and it’s gonna take a while for him to get better.”

“How old is he?” Louis asks, already feeling for the poor little lad.

“He’s five,” Harry says, sitting down on his porch steps. Louis sits down next to him, already leaning into his side. Harry’s still wearing his scrubs, this time they’re pink, with pictures of cartoon strawberries all over it. “Where do you get all your fun scrubs?”

Harry looks down at his shirt, his cheeks warming as he smiles down at it. “I ordered them online. I’m supposed to wear the hospital issued scrubs, but some days when I’m only working the clinic cases, I wear these. Makes the children feel more comfortable.”

“That’s so cute,” Louis says, running his hand down Harry’s right bicep and squeezing and feeling the muscle for a second too long before he lets go. 

Harry starts yawning, and Louis gets up. “Go sleep, you’ve had a long day. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Harry smiles tiredly up at him, getting up slowly with an over exaggerated groan. He gives louis another hug before walking into his house with a goodnight wave. 

Louis desperately wants to ask him out, but he doesn’t know how, or even if Harry even likes him back. They’re close, yeah, but he’s pregnant, and he’s got heaps of baggage. Harry’s this wonderful doctor who’s five years older, handsome and funny. His thoughts trail off as he sees someone walk up to the door to his house. 

He walks quickly towards him, stopping in his tracks when he sees who it is. His arms cover his middle automatically as he stares at Tony. He swallows thickly, hoping against hope that it’s going to be fine. He turns around, hoping that Tony won't see him as he sneaks towards the side of the house.

No such luck, as Tony whistles. "Oi! Louis, come here!"

Louis bites his lips, turning back around to join the alpha in front of his porch. "What do you want, Tony?"

"I see you didn't fucking listen," Tony growls out, making Louis flinch and take a step back. Tony takes a step closer, grabbing his shoulder. Louis gets almost overwhelmed immediately by the aggressive scent. 

Tony's clearly not wearing his suppressants, and the scent is making him more fearful of the alpha. It's loaded with angry and aggressive undertones, making Tony's normally woody scent smell like a burning log. Louis can't help the whimper that escapes him. "Please don't."

Tony just smiles, an angry twisted sort of smile that makes Louis' blood run cold. "You shoulda done what I told you to." He then makes his hand into a fist, punching Louis in the stomach.

The air gets knocked out of his lungs as he falls down onto the ground, landing on his left side and most probably leaving a big bruise on his hip. Tony is about to kick him when he gets tackled onto the ground.

Louis blinks, mouth agape as he watches Harry punch the living daylights out of Tony. The smell of protectiveness hits him, letting him sag into his spot on the ground with his arms curled protectively around his belly. Harry's scent is comforting, and it makes him feel safe enough so close his eyes as he listens to the scuffle. He focuses on Harry's scent. He smells like smokey vanilla.

He opens his eyes when the punching noises have stopped, looking up as Harry holds Tony by the throat. "-stay away from him. He's my omega and-" Louis is shocked by the words Harry's using. He's never heard Harry say anything remotely like that before. Harry called him his omega. It makes him feel all warm and tingly inside.

He blinks and then Harry's right in front of him, kneeling and cupping his face in his hands. He brings him into a tight hug, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Louis feels his eyes drooping and he vaguely manages to register that Harry's scenting him before he passes out.

\-----

He wakes up to bright lights shining above him and he briefly considers that he might be in heaven. He blinks, his eyes focusing on the ceiling. He groans, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes.

"You're awake," Harry exclaims, taking one of his hands and squeezing. "I was worried you went into omega space or something."

All the memories from before come rushing back, and he curls his arms protectively around his middle. "How-" he swallows thickly, the worry in his gut almost overwhelming. Harry squeezes his hand. "The baby is fine. She's fine."

"Oh thank fuck," Louis sags back into the bed. He looks around the room, noticing fully that he's in the hospital. Harry reaches out to press a button and gives him a small smile. "I was really worried about you."

Louis doesn't know how to answer that, so he just squeezes Harry's hand and smiles. "I'm okay." Then the words catch up with him. "Wait, you said she?"

The doctor walks in, holding a chart. "Good morning, Ms. Tomlinson, glad to see you awake."

"I think you mean mister," Harry cuts in quickly. "Louis is a man."

"Oh," the doctor gives an obviously fake smile. "Fine. Tomlinson, your baby is fine. She's a fighter. You'll need to take it easy for the next few weeks, preferably stay home until after you've given birth."

"I'm on house arrest?" Louis asks, already with his arms crossed. "You're saying I won't be able to go to the store? Take the kids to school?"

"Not house arrest," The doctor says. "Just take it easy, don't do any heavy lifting. You'll be fine, I'll give you a doctors note for your job." Then he walks out as quick as he came. Louis just stares at the ceiling, sighing. "Was it just me or was he a total arse?"

"Hmm," Harry pretends to think, tapping his finger on his chin. "I'd call him a dickhead."

"Yeah you're right," Louis giggles, he doesn't let it affect him. His baby is fine, and it's a girl. "My baby is a girl. What a way to find out, huh?"

"You didn't know?" Harry asks, his eyebrows rising up.

Louis shakes his head. "Hadn't decided whether I wanted to know yet or not. I'm not mad, though. I'll love her no matter what."

"I know you will," Harry says, looking sincere and honest as he looks him in the eyes. "You already do."

Louis' gaze falls down to his and Harry's hands, still intertwined on the bed. His hand looks so much smaller in Harry's, like it's made to be held by him. He bites his lip for a moment as he thinks, gathering his courage to say what he wants to say. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it just me imagining things or did you scent me right before I passed out?" He keeps his gaze locked on their hands, not brave enough to face Harry's gaze just yet. Harry releases his hand, drawing both of his hands into his lap. Louis looks up to his face, only to see Harry staring down at his lap. "I'm sorry, Lou, that was inappropriate of me."

"It's okay," Louis says, because to him it is. If it had been anyone else, he'd probably be upset by it. "Harry."

Harry looks up to meet his gaze, and Louis' surprised by the vulnerability in his eyes. He wishes he could just reach out and take his hand, but he keeps the urge down. "Harry, I know this is, like, the worst time but… I like you."

Harry blinks, the words registering as his lips open to mouth a soft 'oh'. Louis can't tell if it's supposed to be a good oh or a bad oh. He's afraid to ask. "Say something, Harry. I know I'm the last person you'd like, and I might be imagining things, but I feel like we just connect and I feel so safe and loved in your company and I just-"

"-Louis-"

"-feel like I want to be with you all the time, and you make amazing cookies, and your hugs are the best, I could just hug you forever, and your scent,  _ god _ , your scent, it's like-

"- Louis!" Harry says it a bit too loud this time, startling him out of his rambling. He blushes deeply, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Sorry."

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me," Louis looks up, letting his eyes connect with Harry's. He's smiling, a deep dimple popping his right cheek. "Will you go on a date with me, Louis?"

Louis blinks, smiling widely. He nods vigorously and wrestles Harry into a tight hug. "Yeah."

\-------

Louis gets home later that day, and the first thing he does is take a good long bath. He's gotten himself comfortable in the bubbles when he picks his phone up from the floor beside the tub.

He dials, hesitating for one second before he hits the green button. It rings three times before he picks up. "This is Officer Payne."

"Yes, hi," Louis stammers a bit. "It's Louis Tomlinson, you gave me your number when we last talked about a month ago?"

"Yes," Officer Payne says. "I remember you. What can I help you with?"

"Tony showed up at my house yesterday and punched me in the stomach," Louis swallows, his other hand holding his belly. "He was going to kick me when my neighbour Harry showed up and stopped him."

"He assaulted you?"

"Yeah, and he tried to kill my baby," Louis says. "What do I do?"

"I'll come and interview you, then your neighbour and we can get a doctor to confirm everything," Officer Payne explains. "We need everything on paper. We'll get you a restraining order. Do you want to press charges against him?"

"I…" Louis sighs. "I don't know."

"That's okay, we'll figure it out after we've talked everything else through."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

\-------

Getting home after dropping the kids off is a weird feeling for him. Not working is a weird feeling. He’s already cleaned the entire house in the hour since he got home, and now he’s dead tired. He notices Harry’s sweater from when he dropped him home from the hospital earlier that week on the back of the couch. He grabs it, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deep.

He brings the sweater with him to bed for his nap, laying it on his pillow next to his head. He inhales the smell of soft smokey vanilla and falls asleep. He’s woken up two hours later, groggy, by his phone ringing. He picks it up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Louis, it’s Officer Payne.”

Louis lays back down, staring up at the ceiling. “Yeah, hi.”

“I’ve got some good news for you,” Officer Payne says, a bit cheerily. “You’ve gotten a restraining order granted. Tony can’t be within three kilometers from you and your unborn child.”

“Gosh, that’s… oh my god,” Louis blinks, his eyes already filling up with relieved tears. “ _ Thank you. _ ”

“It’s my pleasure, Louis,” Officer Payne says. “Remember you can always call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiles widely, burying his face in harry’s sweater and sniffing it. He gets up, uses the toilet and makes himself a good salt and vinegar crisps sandwich in celebration. After he’s eaten, he dials Harry’s number, swinging his legs back and forth in his chair as he waits for him to pick up.

He doesn’t pick up, which makes him pout and make himself another sandwich.

He’s halfway through it when his phone rings, Harry’s name flashing on the screen. Louis eagerly picks it up. “Harry! I got it!”

“Got what, baby?” Louis bites his lip. It’s the first time Harry’s ever called him that, and he can feel the blush that starts staining his cheeks. “I got the restraining order.”

“Oh my god,” Harry exclaims. “That’s amazing! I’m so relieved.”

“Me too,” Louis replies. “Me, too. Listen, Harry, can you pick up the kids after work? I’m feeling a bit sore.”

“Of course, baby,” Harry says. There’s muffled chatter that Louis can’t quite make out before Harry’s voice sounds clear again. “I’ve gotta go, need to do my rounds, but I’ll see you later.” Harry hangs up right away, and Louis is so used to it by now that he’s not deterred. He finishes munching on his sandwich happily.

\------

Louis has just put the lasagna in the oven when Harry appears in the kitchen, holding a crying Ernest. Louis removes his oven mitts and scoops Ernie into his arms, depositing him so he’s sitting on the counter facing him. He hugs him to his chest. “Oh, my little lad, what happened?”

Harry runs his fingers through his hair, smiling sheepishly. “He wanted to go get ice cream on the way home and I said no.”

Louis sighs, wiping the tears away from his brother’s face. “Ernie, we can get ice cream tomorrow. Okay?”

Ernie’s tears stop flowing as he hiccups. “Okay.”

Louis kisses his forehead, handing him a small box of ritz crackers to munch on, which he carries happily into the living room. Louis laughs as he watches him tottle off. “He’s such a drama queen.”

“He really is,” Harry agrees, smiling fondly. “Meanwhile Doris is the angel child.”

“Oh, you just wait,” Louis teases, swatting Harry in the shoulder. “She has her fair share of dramatics as well.”

“Nooo,” Harry whines, burying his face in Louis shoulder as he pretends to cry. “Not my Doris!”

Louis giggles loudly, pushing Harry off playfully. “Now look who’s the drama queen.”

Harry gasps, grabbing Louis by the waist and tickling his sides. “Say that again, Lou, I dare you.”

“You’re a-” Louis tries, his breaths coming out in short spurts in between his giggles. “Drama- Harry stop! You’re a-”

Harry crowds him against the counter, and their laughter cuts off slowly as they stare at each other. Harry’s eyes flick down to his lips, and Louis can’t help but lick them. Harry’s mouth opens slightly as he lets out a breath. He starts to lean in, and Louis tilts his head up, ready to finally feel how Harry’s lips feel on his own. 

“LouLou!” Harry takes a step away from him, and Louis lets out a frustrated breath before looking at the source of their interruption. Doris stands in the doorway to the kitchen, on the verge of tears. “Ernie won’t share!”

Louis lets out a breathless laugh, scooping Doris up and into his arms, carrying her off into the living room to sort out this mess.

\-----

After the younger twins are asleep, and the older twins are in their room chilling. Louis starts cleaning the dishes, and Harry sidles up to him. "I'll wash, you cooked."

Louis is too tired to start protesting, enjoying being able to sit down while someone else does the dishes for once. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's my pleasure," Harry says, giving him a small smile before he turns his back and starts cleaning everything in the sink. He starts humming after a minute or so. It's a song that Louis doesn't recognise. He keeps listening, leaning his head on his hand with his eyes closed.

Harry's humming trails off after a while, and Louis opens his eyes to see that he's now drying everything and putting it back in their places. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that song you were humming?"

Harry's hand stops midair where he's holding a plate for a split second before he continues his task. "Uhh, it's just a melody, I can't it get out of my head."

"You made that?" Louis just stares at the enigma that is Harry Styles. Alpha, Pediatrician, and apparently also a songwriter. He gives Harry a smile. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Harry turns around, done with all of the dishes and rubs the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. "It's… uhm… actually about you. I've had the melody stuck in my head since I met you."

"What's it called?" Louis asks, getting up slowly to stand so he can face Harry better. Harry bites his lips before he looks up, making eye contact. "It's called Sweet Creature."

Louis blushes, feeling warmth down to his toes. He walks up to Harry, dragging him into a tight hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

\------

It's nearing one AM, and Harry's supposed to be up for his twelve hour shift in about 5 hours, and Louis doesn't want him to go.

They've been cuddled on the sofa for the whole night, watching old reruns of friends. Louis sighs as he watches Phoebe kiss the waiter so she can get a cold. "Why does she do that?"

"Because she thinks her voice sounds better when she's got a cold," Harry says, grimacing at the tv. "It's a bit gross if I'm honest."

"Yeah, colds are all slimy and disgusting," Louis agrees. "I wouldn't want to kiss anyone with a cold." Except Harry, Louis adds in his mind. He would kiss Harry with a cold.

"What if you meet David Beckham tomorrow and he tries to kiss you and he's got a massive cold?" Harry asks, his voice teasing.

Louis snorts. "Honey, if David Beckham had herpes on his lips, I would still kiss him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry just shakes his head, still smiling. Louis quirks an eyebrow. "Are you saying there's nobody you'd kiss even with herpes on their lips?"

"Hmm," Harry brings his hand up, rubbing his chin as he pretends to think. He looks in Louis' eyes, his eyes flickering down to his lips. "I would kiss you."

Louis swallows thickly, letting out a breath. "Why don't you?"

Harry cups his face, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb before he leans in slowly to seal their lips together into a soft kiss. "You make me feel breathless." He murmurs, giving another short kiss to his lips before he pulls back.

Louis suddenly feels desperate, climbing with some difficulty into Harry's lap and dragging him into a much deeper, much filthier kiss. Harry moans into it, kissing back just as hard as his hands land on Louis' hips.

"God, I want you," he whispers as he moves his lips up and down Louis' neck. He inhales deeply when he gets down to his scent gland. Louis relaxes fully, his muscles going loose and languid as Harry scents him. "You smell amazing."

Louis buries his nose in Harry's scent gland, scenting him back and getting almost overwhelmed with the smell of smoky vanilla, a hint of arousal with it. "Harry, I want you to fuck me."

Harry groans loudly, skimming his teeth and nibbling on the side of his neck. "Lou." He gives one final bite lick to his neck before he pulls back, cupping Louis' face with his hands. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck, yeah," Louis says, kissing Harry again, sucking on his tongue. "You're so hot, Alpha."

Harry tenses up before releases a moany growl into Louis' neck. " _ Omega _ , you smell so good. Can't wait to taste you."

"Then, bring me to bed."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He helps Louis off of his lap as he gets up, and he reaches out his hand. Louis takes it, and they hold hands all the way up to Louis' room.

Harry's sweater is still there, laying on his pillow. Harry quirks an eyebrow as Louis blushes. "I needed it."

"Are you starting a nest?" Harry teases, hugging Louis from behind, his hands resting on his baby bump. Louis bites his lips, bringing his hands down to his belly so he can hold Harry's. "Maybe I just like the way you smell."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis turns around in Harry's arms, catching his lips in a soft kiss. "Now, I believe you said something about tasting me."

Harry presses another kiss to his lips. "Did I?"

"Harry," Louis whines, letting his head fall down to Harry's shoulder. "Stop teasing me."

"As you wish," Harry lays Louis gently down on the bed, hovering over him as he starts trailing kisses down his neck and to his shoulder. He moves the fabric of his shirt down so he can lick and tease at his collarbone.

Louis presses gently at his chest, making him stop mid-kiss to pull back. "What is it?"

"You know you can just help me out of this shirt?" Louis asks cheekily, sitting up and lifting his arms so Harry can get him out of the t-shirt. Harry immediately latches his lips back on his collarbone, leaving faint love bites in his wake.

He takes his time just kissing everywhere on his chest, his pecs, his swollen baby bump. He starts kissing around his left nipple before slowly starting to suck it into his mouth, and Louis lets out a startled moan. "Harry, don't do my nipples, they're so sensitive." Harry gives him a soft smile, nodding and pressing a kiss in the middle of his chest. "Sure, baby." He presses a kiss to each faint scar under his pecs, and Louis smiles, feeling so utterly relaxed and at ease with this beautiful alpha practically worshipping his body.

He takes hold of Harry's face, bringing him closer into a real kiss. Humming happily with his lips on his. "Hmm. Take your shirt off?"

Harry's quick to get rid of his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Louis reaches out to touch him, his hand resting right above his butterfly tattoo. "Didn't know you had this tattoo."

"It's a pun," Harry says. He points to the butterfly, and then to his stomach. "Butterflies in my stomach."

"You're such a fucking dork," Louis laughs, leaning in to kiss him on said butterfly. They spend a while just kissing, not rushing into anything.

Harry brakes off from a kiss. "You know we don't need to have sex if you don't feel like it?"

"No, I want to," Louis says, giving Harry's nose a playful lick. Harry scrunches up his face, making Louis giggle. "Do you want to?"

"Fuck yes," Harry trails his hand down towards the string of Louis' joggers. "Can I help you out of these?"

Louis nods, lifting his hips up as Harry takes off his joggers. Harry gets out of his trousers, throwing them carelessly to the floor behind him. They're only in their pants now, and Louis can see how aroused Harry is already, his dick tenting his pants, the tip almost peeking out at the top of his waistband. Louis licks his lips as he stares at it. He can't help but reach out and touch it. Harry trembles at the simple touch. Louis looks up at him through his lashes. "Can't wait to feel you inside me."

Harry groans, dragging him into a short and filthy kiss. "Can we take our pants off now?"

"Please," Louis is quick to shed his last layer, Harry following closely behind. Harry is staring openly at him, his mouth slightly agape. "You're beautiful, Louis."

"So are you, Harry."

Harry climbs on top of him, bringing their mouths together as he begins exploring Louis' body with his hands. His breath hitches when Harry's hands are stroking his inner thigh with his thumb. "Touch me, Alpha."

Harry trails his fingers slowly up the rest of his thigh, running his fingers slowly up and down his over-sized clit. "You're so wet, Lou." He brings his fingers up to his lips and sucks them into his mouth. "And you taste divine."

Louis has lost count of the amount of times they've kissed during the course of this night, but he can't get enough, can never get enough. There's something so hot about tasting himself on Harry's tongue, something so filthy and utterly sensual.

Harry helps him to lay on his side, so everything will be easier on them. Harry holds him around the waist, just teasing him slowly.

Louis reaches into his nightstand, getting out a condom and fumbling with it as he opens it. He pushes back into Harry's embrace, handing him the condom "Get inside me."

"As you wish," Harry kisses his shoulder as he guides his dick into him, and when he's fully inside, Louis feels full in the best way possible. Harry starts moving slowly after giving him a moment to adjust, and every time he pushes back in, Louis lets out soft moans. And when he comes, it's with a soft sigh escaping his lips. He's never been very loud while he cums. Harry follows soon after, grunting.

He pulls out quickly, before his knot can expand fully, and Louis grimaces at how sore he is now. Harry gets up to throw the condom in the trash and he's quick to come back and wrap himself around him like a koala. Louis just laughs quietly. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry's voice is soft, and sleepy where his head lays on the pillow right behind Louis'. "I need to pee."

Harry giggles, kissing his head before letting him go. "Come back soon, Lou."

"I will, love."

After he pees, he looks at himself in the mirror as he's washing his hands, and is shocked to see the amount of love bites littering his neck, shoulders and collarbones. Harry truly is insatiable. The thought makes him smile. He grabs some clean pants and puts them on before going back to the bedroom. Harry's fast asleep, his nose buried in Louis' pillow.

Louis kisses his forehead before he gets himself comfortable lying on his side. He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

\------

He wakes up to the feeling of something stroking through his hair. He opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room, to see Harry, leaning his head on his left hand as he uses his right to run his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis had turned to lie on his back sometimes during the night. He glances at the clock on his bedside table. “Harry, it’s  _ five _ in the bloody morning.”

“I know,” Harry smiles softly, apologetically. “I didn’t want to leave without letting you know, that would’ve been a dick move. I have to go to work.”

“I wish you’d just let me sleep and left me a damn note,” Louis grumbles, still accepting the tiny peck Harry gives him before he gets up. “I’ll take a quick shower and change into my scrubs at work,” Harry says, dressing into the clothes he’d been wearing the night before. Louis just hums, already on the verge of falling back asleep. Harry chuckles quietly, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. “Sleep well, darling, I’ll see you later.”

“Mmmkay,” Louis mumbles, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Being eight months and two weeks pregnant is the worst, Louis thinks, as he waddles like a penguin to the bathroom for the third time in as many hours. It’s four in the morning, and he just wants to sleep.

His daughter has other plans, though. She kicks and moves around the most during the night, leaving him tired and cranky almost every day. 

Harry’s been the best help, rubbing his feet and shoulders whenever Louis demands it. He takes the kids to and from school, and he’s even taken over the duty of cooking. He’d talked to his boss about always working the odd hours of 7:30 A.M to 7:30 P.M. Louis doesn’t know how he does it, honestly.

Louis crawls back into bed, and Harry wraps around him like a koala bear, his arm slung around his waist and his feet nestled between Louis’. Harry’s been spending almost every night in Louis’ bed. “The little princess kicking you again?” Harry’s asks, his voice groggy from sleep.

“Yeah,” Louis nods, sighing. “Sometimes I just want to give birth already, get her outta there. I also miss taking my T shots, my voice has gotten a bit higher in the last few months and I don’t really like how wide my hips are now, and have you seen my thighs? They’re-”

Harry brings up a hand to softly silence him by putting it on his mouth. “Stop talking about my beautiful boyfriend like that.”

“You have to say that!” Louis protests. “You’re my alpha.”

“No,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ shoulder. “You’re pregnant, babe, and your body changes, it’s normal. Doesn’t make you any less of a man in my eyes, you’re still my breathtakingly stunning pretty beautiful  _ male _ omega  _ boyfriend _ . Now, try to get some sleep.”

Louis shuts up, relaxing into Harry’s arms and reveling in their mixed scents. He falls asleep, his mind not fully at ease, but still okay, because his alpha is there, holding him and being there for him, calling him pretty. 

\-----

Sundays are his favourite days of the week. It's the only day of the week that Harry gets to stay home from work, and he won't get called in. He calls them his family days, and he'd told his boss not to call him in anything less than an emergency.

He looks at the clock at his bedside. It reads 9.28 AM. He just burrowes deeper into Harry's arms. He closes his eyes for a brief moment before the moment gets ruined by his need to pee.

He sighs, rolling his eyes and waddling to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. When he waddles back into the bedroom, Harry's awake and hugging his pillow. He smiles widely when he sees him. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Louis smiles back, getting back in bed and snuggling right up to Harry's side. "Good morning."

Harry buries his nose in Louis' neck. " Hmm, mornin."

Harry's dick is digging into his hip, and he can't say that he's going to complain. He licks his dry lips before he speaks. "Hazza?"

Harry lifts his head from its place in Louis' neck. " Hmm?"

"Do you want to do something about your boner?"

Harry blinks, still sleepy and smiles. "Always want you, Lou."

"Good," Louis says, smirking. "Cause I'm horny as fuck."

"Let me get a condom," Harry says, running into the bathroom where he'd stashed the new box they bought last week. He brings back the whole box, stashing it in Louis' bedside table. He holds up the blue foil. "You ready? Or can I go down on you first?"

"I don't feel like getting head now, darling, but thanks," Louis says. He drags Harry in for a short kiss. "Now enter me, baby."

Harry just smirks. "As you wish." He puts the condom on his dick before he pushes slowly in. Louis grabs at Harry's biceps as he starts thrusting. "Uh, Harry."

It's only about five minutes until Louis feels a sharp pain pulling at his abdomen. He lets a pained moan escape his lips.

Harry stops mid-thrust, not recognising that as a sound of pleasure. "You okay? Did I just hurt you?" 

Louis shakes his head. Harry's dick inside him is feeling like too much. Harry slips out, and Louis feels wetness leak out. Harry stares down, shocked. "Uhh, Lou? Either you just squirted or-"

"-My water just broke," Louis whispers, shock bleeding into his voice. Harry spurs into action. "Where's your hospital bag?"

"Hospital bag?" Louis asks, still laying shell-shocked in the bed. "I didn't pack-" his voice cuts off as he gets hit with another contraction. It lasts for about a minute before it stops and he relaxes back into the bed. "Harry, it hurts."

"I know, baby," Harry grabs his overnight bag, the one that's been sitting empty on the floor for almost a month and starts filling it with things. Louis gets hit with another contraction, breathing shallowly as he tries to get through it.

"No, that's not right," Harry says, panic now showing in his face. He walks closer to the bed, climbing back in and examines Louis' privates. "Lou, you're going to have to give birth here."

"What?" Louis tries to sit up. "No!" He gets hit with yet another contraction. "Noooo."

Harry runs into the bathroom. He's gone for only a minute, and comes back holding two warm towels. "It's going to be okay, baby."

"Don't say baby," Louis groans out. He's got his eyes screwed shut, just trying to get through the pain without collapsing into tears. Harry grabs his hand. "When the next contraction hits, I need you to push, and grab my hand as hard as you need to."

Louis does, putting all his energy into pushing. Harry looks between his legs again. "Again."

Louis only has to push twice before Harry lets out a delighted squeal. "I see the head! Oh my god! Push again!"

Harry has to let go of his hand so he can deliver the baby, and Louis makes do by grabbing at the sheets. He screams with his next push, letting out every curse word he can think of.

"One more push," Harry instructs. Louis feels like his vagina has been split completely apart as he pushes for the last time. 

The door opens and Daisy runs in. She freezes in the doorway. "Call the ambulance, Dais." Harry says, calmly. She just nods and walks back out.

Harry lifts the baby, rubbing the goo from her face before he gently swats at her bum. There's a beat of silence before her cries fill the room.

That's the moment Louis starts crying hysterically. Harry cuts the cord before wrapping the baby in one of the towels. He puts her on Louis' chest. "She's beautiful."

As soon as she's in his arms, it's like everything quiets down around him. She  _ is _ beautiful. The most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He kisses her forehead. "I love you, my baby."

\------

She's briefly taken from his arms at the hospital, and Harry tells him they're just checking to make sure she's healthy. Louis still wants her back.

Harry just kisses his forehead every time he says it every minute. "You know you'll get her back."

"I know," Louis grumbles, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. They're crammed into the small hospital bed together. Louis is exhausted after the day, and it's only the afternoon. "Can you believe that you delivered my baby while you were naked in my bedroom?"

Harry laughs, kissing his forehead. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure your sister got an eyeful there."

Louis giggles at the image. Daisy's face had indeed been priceless.

A doctor wheels the baby box in, and Louis can see his baby girl sleeping peacefully, her skin now cleaned. She's so small, like a tiny fragile doll. The doctor wheels her all the way towards the bed, so that she's resting next to Louis' side of the bed.

"I have good news and some bad news," the doctor says. Louis feels like he's going to throw up. Harry takes his hand and squeezes it in silent support. "Bad news is that your girl is partially deaf, but the good news is that she's healthy."

Louis blinks, looking down at his baby girl. "She's healthy though?" He asks. The doctor nods, a small reassuring smile. "She's going to grow up healthy and happy. She's only deaf in one ear, her right, and she can learn to communicate in the way she's most comfortable."

"I'm just glad she's healthy," Louis says. He strokes her tiny little head with his thumb. She's the most beautiful baby he's ever seen, with her smooth bald head and her tiny little button nose that is just like his, and he knows that he's going to do his best by her. "I'll learn sign language and teach her that so she can communicate with other deaf people like her. I know she'll be able to talk and everything but, I want her to choose, you know?"

Harry brings Louis into a short kiss. "I love you. And I love her. She's really beautiful, Louis."

“She's perfect," Louis says, giving Harry another kiss. "I love you, too."


	6. Epilogue

**Six years later**

Louis knocks loudly on the door frame. "Livvy, wake up! First day of school!"

Olivia turns, flipping the blankets over her head. Louis sighs. His daughter is just like him in the mornings. He walks into the room, sitting down on her bed and gently lifting the blankets to reveal her dark blonde curly head. She blinks up at him with a pout.

_ "You don't want to go to school?" _ He signs, effortlessly moving his hands. Olivia sighs before she starts to speak. "I'm nervous, daddy."

"Oh baby," Louis kisses her forehead, dragging her into a cuddle before smiling down at her. She's gotten so big, his little baby girl is growing up. He wishes he could keep her young forever. "It's okay to be nervous on your first day, hell, even  _ I'm _ nervous."

"You are?" Olivia asks, her mouth opening in shock. Louis just chuckles and boops her nose. "Now get ready. Papa's making pancakes."

That gets Olivia all perked up as she gets out of bed, going straight for her dresser to pick an outfit for the day.

Harry's in the kitchen, standing shirtless at the stove with a pink apron wrapped around him. Louis gets hit with the smell of sizzling bacon and has to run straight to the bathroom. He groans, banging his head on his arm as it rests on the toilet seat. 

Harry appears in the doorway, frowning. "You okay?"

Louis just nods, getting up and flushing before he starts brushing his teeth. Harry smiles widely, dragging him into a tight hug. "This is the fourth time this week!"

"You're excited about me vomiting four times in one week?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow teasingly. He knows why Harry's so excited, and he’s excited too, but he's still afraid to take the test. They've been trying for a baby for about six months now, and every test has been negative so far.

"Take the test," Harry grabs it from their bathroom cabinet, thrusting it quickly into Louis' hands.  _ "Please." _

"Okay," Louis shoves Harry gently out the door. "Go give our kids their breakfast." Harry salutes him as he walks out fully and Louis rolls his eyes at his dork of an alpha mate.

He washes out his mouth, putting the toothbrush back and sits down on the toilet. He pees on the stick, then washes his hands. It's a nerve wracking three minutes of pacing around the small bathroom before he can check the results.

Sure enough, there are two pink lines staring back at him. He lets out a sigh of relief. He makes eye contact with himself in the mirror, smiling widely at his reflection. He looks back down at the positive pregnancy test, letting out a semi silent squeak as he does a little happy dance. He’s pregnant. Again.

And this time he's mated to a wonderful alpha. An alpha who’s been the papa to his daughter ever since she was born, who’s been there to dry her tears when she has a nightmare and sing her back to sleep. He’s been there through thick and thin, through all of the bad sides and good sides of parenting to an amazing little girl who isn’t even biologically his. And now they're going to add another beautiful addition to their family, who’s biologically both of theirs, and he can't wait.

He puts the test back in the box and hides it in the back of the cabinet. He's practically skipping to the kitchen in his excitement.

Ernest and Doris sit on opposite sides of the table, glaring daggers at each other. As soon as they spot him, Doris flies out of her seat, tugging at his hand. "Ernie won't give me my football back!"

"Then just take his," Louis says sweetly, smiling. The twins have just turned eight, and with that comes the incessant need to own everything the other does. Louis doesn't really understand it, if he’s being honest. Ernie gasps, dropping his fork dramatically into the puddle of syrup on his plate. "She can't take mine! It's  _ mine _ !"

Louis ruffles his hair and steals a bite of his pancakes. "Then give her back her football."

"Fine," Ernie grumbles, munching on his bacon. Louis wrinkles his nose at it. 

Harry's leaning on the kitchen counter, his arms crossed as he waits for the results. Louis gives him a big smile, nodding his head. It takes about two seconds for Harry to process it, and then he whoops loud enough to startle the kids as he pumps his fist into the air. "Yes!" He runs across the kitchen, grabbing Louis by the waist so he can hug him tight. "I'm so happy."

Louis hugs him back just as tight. "Me too, darling, me too."

Harry covers his face with kisses until he giggles and squirms away. When they look at the kitchen table, the twins have escaped to their room. Olivia sits as she chews on her pancakes. "You guys are weird."

"We're happy, love," Louis says, winking. "Not weird."

"Wait till we tell Daisy and Phoebe," Harry says, still smiling widely and bouncing on his toes. "They're gonna say we waited till they moved out just to steal their room."

"They went to uni," Louis counters. "Their room is fair game."

Harry drags him into a kiss, a soft long kiss that makes Olivia groan and whine about her dads being gross right in front of her pancakes. They share a little mischievous look when they part and then simultaneously attack her with kisses.

She giggles loudly as she shoves them away. 

Louis looks around at his family, and he can't help but think about how lucky he is.

He's the luckiest man in the world.

_ Fin. _


End file.
